Healing
by Val76
Summary: Damon/OC: featuring Klaus/Elijah/Stefan: Forced to spend years adjusting to life without Elena, Damon meets a beautiful young vampire that captures his attention, however, she has a secret past that he must help her resolve. In the meantime, a dangerous threat to the vampire world emerges and she is forced into an age-old family feud. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Healing

_Author Note:_

_I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or its characters._

_This takes place 11 years after the end of Season 4._

_Chapter 1 – Encounter_

There he was again, in the same spot as he had been every day for three days. The Plaza was always crowded during the lunch hour, but he stood out. She knew he was a vampire, a rarity in the large metropolitan area of Kansas City. It was in his eyes, his amazing, beautiful blue eyes that carried many years of experience, a dash of devil-may-care attitude, and lots of pain. She watched him from a distance, admiring the way he sat with one leg bent, propping up his elbow on the edge of the massive fountain. He was arguably the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. _Black leather jacket, jeans, and black leather boots – definitely the rebel type. Could be a bad thing for a vampire. _He was quietly reading a book and would occasionally look up into the sky, as if ruminating on the words he had just read. His shiny black hair barely moved in the breeze as he shifted to take a sip of his coffee. The ring he wore sparkled in the sunlight, which she assumed was a daylight ring. All she could think to herself was that it was nice to finally encounter another vampire.

Damon knew he was being watched, but he took no notice, as he had done ever since he left Mystic Falls. Shutting out the world and focusing on himself was the only way he stayed sane as he mourned Elena's death. He reminded himself on a daily basis: _It's been ten fucking years and I need to move on._ Somehow, he just couldn't, which just added to the self-loathing he hid so well. As he continued reading, a soft, feminine voice gently broke his solitude.

"Your ring is beautiful. I'm afraid mine pales in comparison."

He looked up at the bright smile that greeted him. Politely smiling back, Damon replied, "Let me guess…you're a newbie?"

"Six years," she replied. "And you've definitely been around a long time."

Damon attempted a laugh as he went back to his book. "Honey, you have no idea."

"Perhaps you can help me find someone more talented to make a new ring for me? Being a 'newbie,' I'm afraid I have limited contacts in the supernatural world."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her once again. He had to admit, she was gorgeous. Her smile was captivating and, as much as he wanted to tell her to get lost, something was nagging him to be friendly. After all, he hadn't really spoken to a new vampire in a long time. Extending his hand, he introduced himself. "Damon Salvatore."

She took his hand and replied, "Stephanie Cole."

"And what does Stephanie Cole do for a living?" he asked with a charming smirk.

"I'm a wedding planner," she replied proudly.

Laughter immediately escaped Damon's lips, amusement lighting up his eyes. Upon seeing her put her hands on her hips, he quickly stifled himself.

"What is so hilarious about that?" She was truly puzzled by his reaction and her defenses immediately went up.

"Well, Steph, I do believe you are the first vampire wedding planner I have ever met, and I can see from the look on your face that you don't see the humor in this. Wow, I'm losing my touch." He took another sip of coffee.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at him. He was adorable, in an obnoxious sort of way. She relaxed her stance and casually brushed her wavy honey blond hair off her cheek. "Okay, Damon, what do you do?"

"Absolutely nothing. Family fortune – no need to work."

"Ah, I see." Stephanie sat down next to him. "So, what brought you here?"

"I closed my eyes and picked a place on the map. So, here I am. In the middle of the US of A."

Nodding in response, Stephanie looked at the book he held in his hand, which he immediately shut once he noticed her gaze upon it. Their eyes met, telling her that whatever was in that book was extremely personal. "You've lost someone close to you."

The sincerity and sympathy in her big green eyes touched him. He didn't know what to say at first. Swallowing, he turned back to the book that he held in his hands, still closed.

"That's her diary, isn't it?" There was silence for a while before she spoke again, as gently as she could. "What was her name?"

"Elena," he whispered, with obvious heartache in his voice.

"Mine was Adam," she replied quietly.

Damon turned to look at her. "How long ago?"

"A few months before I turned."

They both sat quietly, looking around at the flurry of people in the Plaza, some eating while they walked, others talking on their phones. An unseen mutual understanding settled within their hearts and they felt a hint of a connection to each other. After a moment, Stephanie stood up and announced that she needed to get back to work. She had learned to push the painful memories of Adam away whenever they crept into her mind. It was nice to connect with someone, however, and thinking of Adam for that brief moment helped her to do that. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Damon." She took a few steps, but stopped as soon as she heard his voice.

"How did you get over it?"

She turned back to look at him. He had a puzzled expression on his face with a hint of embarrassment at asking that particular question. Swallowing hard, then putting on a confident smile, she said simply, "I never got over it. I just decided to keep living."

Damon stood up and walked towards her. "I mean, how did you get to be so damn happy?"

The look of true curiosity with a hint of playfulness made her laugh softly. "A conversation for another time."

Damon smiled, warming her heart. "I've got absolutely no plans for tonight, so, why don't you meet me back here after you get off work?" He gave her a wicked grin and cocked one eyebrow. "I'll let you show me around town."

Stephanie was amused by his demeanor. "As long as you're buying."

Damon feigned surprise at her words. "You must think I'm not a gentleman. I'm so hurt!" Upon hearing her giggle, he replied in a more serious tone, "Of course, I'm buying. I've got more money than I know what to do with!"

"Okay, Mr. Salvatore. I will see you later!" She smiled happily as she walked away, knowing it was going to be an interesting evening with the handsome vampire.

He watched her walk away, taking in her shapely legs and the way her tight skirt clung to her curves. Feeling a surge of long-forgotten confidence, he said to himself, "Yep, I still got it."

**NEXT CHAPTER: _Not A Date_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Not a Date_

Once back at work, Stephanie spent the afternoon putting the final touches on the wedding for her client Misty. She wanted an underwater theme and that is what she was going to get – aquariums around the dining room, seashells hanging from the chandeliers, and dolphin-shaped champagne flutes. This wedding had been her most expensive by far and she couldn't wait to see the finished product. She gathered up her purse, locked the office, and began walking towards the Plaza to meet Damon. _I don't think I have ever seen a man that gorgeous in my life - those amazing eyes and that dark hair, wow! However, that obnoxious streak may get annoying in no time. He seems nice, I guess. Maybe he'll grow on me – who knows? Either way, he's nice to look at and he's the first vampire I've spoken to in years. It gets lonely being one of the few supernatural beings in the city._

"No, Stefan, I'm not coming back yet." Damon said into his phone with finality. "You and Original Barbie can just keep having fun playing house and I'll call you later. I have myself a smokin' hot date!" He watched her approach him and abruptly ended his call.

"This is NOT a date," Stephanie insisted, "I just met you."

"Well, isn't that the point of a date – to get to know each other better?"

"So is just hanging out, which is what I thought we were doing."

"Ooh, shot down again! You like playing hard to get."

"Oh, Damon. You are obviously not ready to date anyone and neither am I. Let's just leave it at that. Deal?"

He sighed. "Okay. Deal. But next time, I insist you wear something, uh, not so revealing." His eyes wandered up and down her body.

Stephanie looked down at her rather conservative business attire. "I may as well wear a nun's habit next time if this outfit is enough to excite you."

"Well, that's not a bad idea…" he smirked.

She laughed and shook her head. "Come on, I'm starving."

They made their way to a nearby BBQ joint, not really sharing much conversation during the brief walk, but occasionally exchanging a quick glance and a brief smile. He noticed that she had done something different with her makeup and it seemed to have brought new life to her sparkling green eyes. Her hair seemed shinier, too. _Women seem to take on a whole new beauty at night, which explains why it's so hard to avoid those one-night-stands_. _Oh, well, someone's gotta do it._ The thought of enticing her into his bed crossed his mind. It had been so long since he had slept with another woman and the long-forgotten urge took hold so suddenly that Damon had to take a deep breath to suppress it. Unfortunately, she heard him.

"Are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern as they opened the door and found an empty table. The look on his face was hard to read. It looked as if he was concentrating on something.

He quickly removed his expression. Looking around, he whispered to her, "You know, Steph, I have to say that you are by far the hottest chick in here."

"Come on now, you've got to have better lines than that." She gave him a look of challenge as she crossed her arms defensively, which, based on his expression, he gladly accepted.

Stepping closer to her, he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Okay. How about…I see your gorgeous body wrapped in my black silk sheets, naked, completely exhausted after we've had insane, passionate, mind-blowing sex," he slowly traced his finger down her bare arm, "all night long." He took his finger away and smiled smugly. "Now, what was it you were saying?"

The sudden surge of sexual tension throughout her body caused her to tighten her grasp on her purse strap, almost breaking it. Desperately trying to hide how turned on she was, Stephanie cleared her throat, rolled her eyes, and said confidently, "Keep dreaming."

Damon laughed, amused at the young vampire's attempt at modesty. He could sense her body's response to his words. "I think you need a drink. Correction – I think you need a lot of drinks." He put his arm around her and ushered her over to an empty booth and they sat down. The waitress immediately came over. "Bring me your best Bourbon on the rocks, and, whatever the lady wants."

The waitress looked at Stephanie. "Smirnoff Ice, please."

As he watched the waitress leave, he scoffed and said bluntly, "You may as well have ordered a Shirley Temple! You do realize that, as a vampire, it takes a lot more to just get a buzz going?"

"Well, maybe my intention is NOT to get drunk."

"Oh, afraid that you might lose control, Miss Wedding Planner?"

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. Besides, how long has it been since you partied hearty?"

Stephanie furrowed her brow, trying to remember. "College, I guess?"

He rested his arms across the back of the seat, extending them out. "I've made my point."

The waitress brought their drinks and took their order for dinner. Damon looked at Stephanie and decided to cut to the chase. "Who turned you?"

Her returning gaze was one of uncertainty. Pausing for a moment, she softly smiled and said, "I don't know who he was. He stayed with me for one week – just long enough to teach me the basics. Then, he was gone. I figured the rest out on my own."

Damon looked at her incredulously. "Everybody knows you don't leave a brand new vampire on its own! What a dick!"

"Actually, he wasn't. He was good to me – very patient and supportive. I didn't want him to leave, but he said he had to. I've never seen him again."

"Maybe someone staked him."_ She has no idea that whoever that vampire was compelled her. There's definitely more to this story. Again, what a dick. _

"Maybe. I hope not. He saved my life."

"How?"

Stephanie took another sip of her Smirnoff Ice. "Adam had just died and I wanted to die, too. The vampire found me and fed me his blood. I didn't care anymore. I just did what he told me to do. He told me that he would take away the pain and that I was worth saving, that I still had a lot to live for. He was right. After some time, I was able to see the world in a whole new light and realized that I still had something to offer. As much as you find my profession amusing, it gives me joy to make these young women happy and give them the wedding of their dreams."

Damon stared in wonder and began to admire her even more. He picked up his drink and raised it. "To you. At least you found a way to be constructive with your grief as opposed to me." He drained his drink and motioned for the waitress to bring another. Swirling the remaining ice in his glass, he thought about Elena. What would she think of him, still grieving over her ten years later?

Straightening up, Stephanie leaned towards him and asked, "Surely you have talents, besides your obvious good looks." He tipped his glass towards her in appreciation. "I mean, isn't there something you like to do? Something you're passionate about?"

"Nope. Beautiful women, partying, booze, and causing trouble. That's what I do best." He winked, then gave her that devilish smile.

Scoffing in response, she retorted, "You are unbelievable! That's all you've focused on for the past umpteen years you've been alive?"

"Since I became a vampire, yeah. I stopped counting after 150 years."

Stephanie stopped in mid sip of her bottle. "Wow! You're a lot older than I thought."

"The older the wine, the sweeter the taste." His words were laced with forced seduction. He could tell Stephanie wasn't impressed. _She's gonna be a tough one. Damn, I let her see me vulnerable. Bad mistake. No going back now. Unless I decide to compel her…_

The waitress delivered their food after a brief silence between the two. Stephanie began to eat, contemplating why Damon felt the need to try and impress upon her that he's nothing more than a womanizing alcoholic with nothing better to do. _The man I saw earlier today was so much more. Why is he hiding the fact that he is a decent person and has real feelings? Male defense mechanism, I guess._

They spoke very little during their meal, occasionally commenting on other dining experiences and revealing some of their favorite meals. Mustering up her courage, Stephanie decided to speak her mind. "I want to talk about earlier today, by the fountain."

"Well, I don't."

"No, please hear me out. I really think we can help each other, but we have to have trust. That means being open, honest, truthful, and no compelling."

_Is she a mind-reader? _"Look, I don't need help. I'm doing fine."

"Well, I do!" She exclaimed. His expression turned slightly curious at her words. Steph continued, "I'm not ashamed to admit it. There's more that I haven't told you, things that I haven't been able to talk about with anyone. All kidding and pathetic attempts at flirting aside, will you help me?"

The silent pleading and loneliness in Stephanie's eyes made Damon feel as if he was looking in a mirror. He was lonely, too, he hated to admit, and he knew damn well he was far from fine. Something about being in her presence gave him comfort. "Are you finished with your dinner?"

She looked down at her plate. "Yeah, why?"  
"Come with me." He took her hand as he dropped money on the table.

"Where are we going?"

"Trust, remember?"

Their eyes locked together and Stephanie was once again in the presence of the man that had intrigued her from earlier that day.

**NEXT CHAPTER: _Midnight Confessions_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Midnight Confessions_

Damon led her down to another area of the Plaza and they entered a new nightclub that had just opened. The techo music was pulsating and Stephanie immediately felt a surge of energy in the room. He led her to the dance floor and whispered, "Let it all go." Her body began to move and, before she knew it, nothing else existed except the heat of the dance floor lights flashing on her skin, the amazing music, and Damon's presence. _He's actually a good dancer. _There were brief moments where their bodies touched, causing a jolt of electricity to shock her system. _He's probably good in bed, too. _Forcing her mind back to the dance floor, she suddenly looked around and saw how close the humans were to her, causing the hunger to emerge and overtake her senses.

It was obvious to Damon right away that something wasn't right. He could see the veins developing under her eyes and the fangs beginning to show through her parted lips. Leaning over, he asked, "Steph, you're starting to vamp out. When did you last feed?"

She struggled to regain her composure and, suddenly realizing what her answer meant, she managed a meek reply. "Yesterday."

He merely looked at her, then at the floor, taking a sharp deep breath.

"I can't be around all these people like this! It's too much!" The panic was overwhelming her and she started to look around frantically. Damon grabbed both sides of her face, forcing her eyes to meet his. Then, he took his own wrist and bit into it. He held it to her mouth and she eagerly began to drink. Waves of sensuality flooded her body and Damon's blood warmed her insides like nothing she had ever experienced. It filled her every need at that moment.

Damon closed his eyes, experiencing his own feelings of eroticism. He pulled her close and stroked her hair as she leaned on his shoulder, holding his wrist tight to her lips. Her hair smelled heavenly to him, a floral scent with a hint of vanilla. It was the first time in a long time that he felt truly needed. Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, he gently pulled his wrist away. The look on her face told him that she was about to throw a tantrum and wanted more. Grabbing her arm, he led her down the hallway towards the restrooms where the music was somewhat muted so they could talk. Assuming an authoritative stance, Damon held up his index finger. "Rule number 1: Never skip feedings."

She nodded, ducking her head down in embarrassment, wiping the remnants of blood off her lips. Reaching under her chin, Damon gently lifted upwards to make her look at him, his eyes commanding the truth out of her.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I've been trying to drink cow's blood and it's not fulfilling my needs very well."

Scrunching up his face in disgust, Damon quickly replied, "Ugh, that's gross! How long have you been doing that?"

"About two weeks." He rolled his eyes in response. "I started feeling guilty about drinking human blood – the compelling, the lying, all of that."

"Have you been talking to my brother Stefan, by chance?" She gave him a curious stare, which he just shook his head in response. "Never mind. So, you've been living off the vein? No blood bags?"

"Yeah, I think I've done a pretty good job keeping a low profile."

"I'll get you set up with a supply of blood bags. I can come over to your place tomorrow. You'll have to give me directions, and a key."

Stephanie's eyes grew wide. "A key? You want access to my apartment while I'm at work?"

"Hey, you were the one that brought up the trust thing, remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But I just saved your ass from going vamp psycho on everybody in here!" Lowering his voice, he gently backed her against the wall and continued with a seductive tone, "You afraid I might snoop through your lingerie?"

She slapped him on the arm hard, but couldn't hide the playfulness that she felt. "You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"So I've been told many times," he smirked.

After thinking it over for a moment, Stephanie sighed. "Okay. I'll go get my car and you can follow me home."

"I didn't drive here. I walked. So, how about you take me with you so I can see where you live and I will walk home from there?"

Eyeing him curiously, she had to ask, "Are you hoping I'll just ask you to stay the night?"

"Would it be such a bad thing if I did?"

Steph started to respond, then she realized having a companion in her apartment would actually be nice. "Well, in the spirit of our promise to be honest, no, it would not be a bad thing. However," she placed her hand up in a halting position, "that doesn't mean I want you coming on to me."

Damon responded by placing his hand on his heart. "I will try to restrain myself. Cross my vampire heart." He drew an X with his finger.

Smiling at his amusing, but sweet attempt at being a gentleman, she led him to her car and they drove to her apartment. Once they arrived, Steph stepped across the threshold and invited him inside. As Damon looked around, he was surprised to find that her décor was very similar to his taste – modern, sleek designs with minimal knickknacks. "I am home!" he announced as he walked through the doorway. He turned to her and said with a smirk, "We were made for each other."

"I take it you like my decorating skills." Steph said with a slight happiness in her voice.

"Oh, Honey, if I didn't know any better, I would have to say that you are my female Doppelganger, with the obvious exceptions." As he continued to walk through her apartment, he stopped at her small bar, frowning when he saw how bare it was. "Where's the nearest liquor store? I've got to get you stocked up."

"It's right around the corner, but I don't need any more…"

He cut her off. "Come on, I'm buying and I guarantee you that this," he pointed to the almost empty bottles, "won't get me past the first hour here."

Smiling as she accepted his offer, Steph replied, "Okay, then. Go for it."

He grinned in return. "Be right back."

Steph watched him leave and found herself heaving a sigh as she shut the door behind him and slipped off her shoes. _He sure drinks a lot. Well, I suppose I would too if I had the kind of money he does. Instead, I've got my mocha chip ice cream._ She opened up the freezer and ate a few bites of her comfort food of choice, closing her eyes to savor each delicious bite. Then, she decided to get into some comfortable clothes, opting for some lounge pants and a retro-pop T-shirt. Opening the bedroom door, she jumped and let out a scream when she saw Damon standing there. "What the hell! Why are you sneaking around my apartment?"

Damon's eyes twinkled with delight and a twisted smile formed on his lips. "I was hoping to catch a glimpse of what you had on underneath those clothes, maybe give you a hand taking them off…"

"You promised – no come-ons."

"Hey, there's a difference in coming on to you versus just being helpful."

She tried to put on a frown, but found it difficult when he looked so damn cute, so she motioned for him to go out to the sofa. He had already poured drinks for the both of them and had dimmed the lights. As she stepped closer to the coffee table, she saw a blood bag next to her glass. Looking at him as if asking for permission, he nodded in reply and she quickly emptied the bag, feeling fully satisfied. Steph announced, "Would you like to start or shall I?"

They both sat down and grabbed their glasses. He swirled the Bourbon around a few times. "OK, Steph, you're the one that needs help, so I'll start."

"Fair enough. Go ahead." Steph adjusted to get comfortable for the Spanish Inquisition.

"You from KC originally?"

"Yes, born and raised here."

"Typical childhood?"

"Yes, I was the overachiever – always on the honor roll, cheerleader for two years, involved in the yearbook."

"Reminds me of Caroline."

"Who's that?"

"Girl back in Mystic Falls. Elena's best friend. She's a vampire, too. I dated her briefly - way too much drama for me and the constant whining was super annoying. She found someone a lot older than me who has the patience to deal with her."

"She must have been one of many girlfriends."

"Depends on what you consider a girlfriend. One-night stands? Too many to count. However, when it comes to actually being in love, I only count two."

Steph had to admit she was stunned. As attractive as he was, along with his dangerous bad-boy persona, she figured he would have given his heart to more than just two women in his lengthy lifespan. She wondered if he realized how much this revelation told her about the kind of person he really is.

"Boyfriends?" He continued quickly.

"Many, and all of them were only after one thing."

"And, let me guess, you played hard to get."

"Are you trying to be an ass on purpose or are you just naturally that way?"

Damon smirked and Steph relaxed and continued. "I happen to believe that sex should be meaningful and not a substitute for anything else."

"So, you're a virgin."

"No. I did have many boyfriends, but, as you said, when it comes to actually being in love, I only count one."

"Adam?"

"Yeah. Adam." Steph finally began to drink. She could feel Damon's piercing blue eyes staring at her, as if trying to look into her soul. She finally returned his gaze.

"You think it was your fault he died."

_He knows._ After a moment, she swallowed and nodded. "We were going to be married that afternoon. I had ordered some new cufflinks for him to wear with his tux, and I insisted that he go pick them up. The jewelry store was robbed while he was there. He tried to be the hero and he got shot. I never got to say goodbye to him."

Seeing the familiar guilt and sadness in her eyes made Damon's heart ache for her. He knew exactly what she was feeling. "Did they catch the guy that did it?"

"The store owner shot and killed him. Adam's interference with the robbery gave him enough time to get his gun."

"How long were you two together?"

"Two and a half years. How about you and Elena?"

"Actually really together – one year."

"What happened to her?"

Damon went to the bar and refilled his glass before speaking. "A new line of vampire hunters formed somehow. It had something to do with the night the veil was taken down, allowing the deceased supernatural to cross over into the world of the living." Upon seeing her raise her eyebrows, he commented, "Yeah, it was lots of fun. Anyway, I managed to kill the first one, which made me the chosen target for the next one. Elena did what she always did for everyone she loved– sacrificed herself. I never understood why she had to be so damn noble all the time. That stake was meant for me and she managed to move in front of it at the perfect moment."

She watched him standing at the bar with his back to her. He was perfectly still. Quietly rising from her seat, Steph walked up and stood next to him. "I found out that the reason Adam risked his life was because of those stupid cufflinks. The bastard had taken them out of his hand and he was trying to get them back."

Damon gently clinked his glass to hers in mutual understanding. The two stood in silence, gazing at the moonlight that gently flooded the apartment window. After sharing a few more drinks, Steph began to feel the effects. Turning to him, she said quietly, "I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stay on the couch, if you'd like." She touched his arm in a friendly gesture, but before she could pull away, he grasped her fingers and held tightly to them. They both looked down at their hands.

"This is what really sucks about being alone for as long as I have. No matter how close you get, it's never enough." The pain in Damon's voice reflected in his eyes, now welled up with unshed tears.

Steph stared back at him and felt her eyes grow misty. Giving his hand a final squeeze, she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Damon."

He watched her go to her bedroom and shut the door. _Should I stay or should I go? _Looking at the black leather sofa was inviting. The thought of trying to walk back to his place in his drunken stupor was probably not a smart idea, he quickly realized. _Who knows what kind of supernatural asshole might be waiting for me around the corner? _After all the events he had experienced living in Mystic Falls, nothing ever truly shocked him anymore, but he learned to always be prepared for anything. As drunk as he was, there was no way he was prepared for anything but a good night sleep. _Sweet dreams, Steph. You've helped me more than you know._

**NEXT CHAPTER: MR. MYSTIC FALLS**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Mr. Mystic Falls_

A heavenly scent of home-cooking wafted through Steph's bedroom as her eyes fluttered open. _Damon. _She opened her door and walked toward the kitchen, stopping as soon as Damon's shirtless body was in view. To simply say that he had a sexy torso was not enough to describe the exquisite features of his smooth back, washboard abs, and perfect pectorals…Steph swallowed when she realized that she couldn't stop staring. The raven black hair that remained perfectly styled no matter what he did, the artistic chiseled features of his face, those blue eyes…he was simply beautiful.

"Morning, Sunshine! I hope you're hungry!" His eyes met hers and the cheerful mood that exuded from him made her beam.

Steph watched him work the kitchen like a pro and motion for her to sit at the bar. He plated up a veggie omelette and Belgian waffle with sliced strawberries on top. "This is so sweet of you! It smells amazing!" She began to eat and was immediately impressed.

He watched her devour her breakfast while sipping his bold Columbian coffee. He couldn't stop smiling. It felt good to make her happy. It felt good to be appreciated. After she finished, he began cleaning up and he listened as she finished her coffee and reviewed her appointments for the day out loud. Occasionally, he would glance over at her and admire the barely visible cleavage above the V-neck of her shirt. "Do you really have to go to work today? Can't you play hooky?"

Steph laughed in response. "I wish I could, Damon, but Misty's wedding is next weekend and I have to make sure everything is ready. I'll be working a lot this weekend and all next week."

"Okay, then, why don't we meet for lunch at the fountain? I'll bring you something expensive!"

"Sounds wonderful!" She got up from her seat and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast." Before she could walk away, Damon grasped her arm and whispered next to her ear.

"I think you're forgetting something." He held a blood bag up to her.

Exhaling with frustration, she took the bag and drained it quickly. Afterwards, Steph looked up at Damon, briefly getting lost in his lovely eyes and feeling the intensity of the blood running through her body. A wave of sexual tension moved through her as she found that she could not break away from his gaze. The memory of drinking from him the previous night began to cloud her mind.

He could sense her feelings and her arousal. He found himself getting lost in her beautiful green eyes and began to imagine what it would be like to see her luxurious blond hair spread across the bed. Their lips inches apart, Damon said softly, "I can feel the blood coursing inside you, arousing you. You want me as bad as I want you." He placed his hand on her belly, then slowly moved it down towards the area that ached for his sensual touch. "Vampires need sex just like we need blood."

Struggling to breathe against the intense passion she felt for him, Steph grabbed his wrist and stopped the progression of his hand before it reached her pleasure point. She responded as firmly as she could muster, "Please, Damon. Stop. I know you've been around and I don't want to be just another notch on your bedpost."

Damon could see the fear in her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She was truly afraid of being used and he quickly realized that he actually cared about her feelings. _Something bad happened to her that she doesn't remember – I can sense it. _He moved his hand away from her lower region and brushed the tear away with his thumb. There was only one thing he could think to do to reassure this amazing, beautiful woman that he could never think of her as anything less than that. Giving her a final, soul-searching stare with his piercing eyes, he quickly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with as much passion as he could convey.

Her hands immediately went around his bare shoulders, hugging him tight as she enjoyed his incredibly romantic, passionate kiss. _God, he's an incredible kisser. Is there anything he can't do? _His tongue played with hers, causing her to moan in response. After what seemed like an eternity, she gently pulled away and looked at him. "I better get ready for work."

"Why are you denying yourself?" He whispered as he studied her flushed face.

"I just can't think right now, and I can't be late for work. I'm sorry." She quickly left the room, imagining how red her face must be and wondering if it was obvious how turned on she was. The shower felt good as she replayed the scene from the kitchen over and over again. The feel of his lips on hers, his strong body against her frame, and those eyes…she imagined his hands on her skin as the water beat down on her…

_I'm losing my fucking mind. I've got a sexy, gorgeous girl in my arms and I let her talk me out of sex? Everyone knows I'm not a nice guy, so why the hell am I pretending to be one?_ His thoughts turned immediately to Elena. _She's the reason why. Maybe she changed me after all._ As he finished cleaning up the kitchen, he imagined that Steph was in the shower thinking of him and a smug grin crept across his face. He started to think about the vampire who turned her and became incredibly curious as to who he was. Perhaps he would do some digging while she was at work. The fact that he left her alone really pissed Damon off. She didn't deserve that and whatever happened is interfering with their would-be sex life. If this vampire turned out to be the kind of dick he suspected he was, he was going to have to either kick his ass or kill him, whatever fit his mood.

Steph managed to finish her shower and focus on getting ready for work. _I can't keep my self-control forever. I'm starting to get attached. He's so amazing. Maybe I should kick him out? _Opening the door, she saw Damon sitting at the bar, scrolling through screens on his phone. She was once again captivated by his handsome face. _I can't kick him out. I like having him here. _Without looking up, Damon casually stated, "I think you should ditch the pantyhose." Immediately looking down at her legs, she saw a small hole on the inside of her knee. "Dammit!" She quickly slipped off her shoes and hiked up her skirt without thinking to pull down the pantyhose, all the time Damon's eyes watching her with amusement. Catching a glimpse of her panties, he couldn't help but comment. "I didn't figure you for a Victoria's Secret satin and lace shopper – and red, my favorite - just another reason I like you!" She looked up at him in desperation after putting her skirt back in place, suddenly feeling very embarrassed at not thinking to be discreet. Upon seeing his winsome smile, she decided to make the best of it. "I have these in black, too." She tossed him the key, then left.

Damon chuckled to himself as he dialed Stefan's number.

"Damon. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon after your 'smokin' hot date.'"

"Well, it's like this, Brother. After sharing the same girl with you twice over the last two centuries, I feel like a new man."

He could hear Stefan exhale in the background, knowing that he was smiling. "I'm glad you're trying to move on."

"That may depend on a little investigation I've got to conduct. Care to play Sherlock Holmes with me?"

"You want me to come to Kansas City?"

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"Hold on." Stefan and Rebekah began conversing away from the phone and it was obvious that she was kissing him.

"Hello! I can hear you!" Damon rolled his eyes. He was not immune to the incredible charms of Miss Original, Rebekah Mikaelson. They had a brief little fling and he had to admit, it was well worth it.

Stefan came back on the phone. "Sorry about that."

"No, you're not! Hey, I guess I'll take that over 'Brooding Stefan' any day."

"Rebekah's going to visit her brothers in New Orleans while I head up there. I should be able to catch the next plane out."

"Cool! I'll see you in a few."

The first thing on Damon's agenda was to get a deep freezer with some blood bags for Stephanie. After retrieving his car, a little compelling made this task very easy and he managed to arrange for a weekly late-night delivery. He then met Steph for lunch, bringing her a gourmet sandwich and an iced coffee. Damon made sure to make her as comfortable as possible and was able to avoid any discussions on what had happened between them earlier. They shared typical small talk and enjoyed each other's company, but he could tell that her mind was on work. Right before he left, he kissed her then said, "I bought you a black deep freezer. It goes with the room. You should be getting a late-night delivery once a week. My bro is in town so I'll be hangin' with him. Call me if you get bored or just can't bear my absence any longer!" She giggled in response and kissed him again before heading back to work. Once he left the Plaza, he decided to visit some of the local clairvoyant talent, making sure to snag a recent photo of Stephanie to bring with him. He was pleased to locate a real witch on the second try. Her theatrical name was Madame Theorina and her shop was on the other side of town, in a very old neighborhood. She was a short, middle-aged woman with an Asian background and appeared to have a thing for crucifixes, which hung everywhere in the shop. It smelled of incense and henna, with a tinge of vervain. After making the standard introductions and learning that Madame Theorina was just fine being called 'Rina,' Damon, never one to mince words, pulled out Steph's photo and showed it to her.

"Would you just happen to be the witch that made this lovely girl's daylight ring?" Damon inquired with fake politeness.

Rina studied the photo, then her eyes went wide. "She still alive?"

Damon was puzzled by her reaction. "Uh, yeah, she's still alive. Is she supposed to be otherwise?"

Letting out a sigh of relief, she replied, "I so happy she still alive. I pray for her long time ago."

"Why?"

"She under powerful vampire. He no good for her."

"Tell me who this vampire is, Rina."

"I don't know he name. I never see before. He bring her here one day and asked me make ring for her. He told me hurry because he need to take her somewhere. I didn't have time to make ring pretty for her, like she deserve. She so innocent and completely under his power."

Damon's gut was twisting as he couldn't wait to find the son of a bitch and pull his heart out.

"What did he look like?"

"Very handsome old vampire. Dark hair and dark eyes."

"Hmmm…that describes at least a hundred possibilities. Anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Very wealthy, too. He not from here."

At that moment, Stefan arrived and joined Damon. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Oh, nothing, just that I can't wait to get my hands on this very handsome, old, rich, dark-haired, dark-eyed vampire that treated Steph like yesterday's news."

"Steph? You're new girlfriend?"

Damon looked at his baby brother, hating the fact that he was so damn perceptive when it came to relationships. "She's not technically my girlfriend. I'm just helping her out." Damon nodded to Rina, gave her a $100 bill with his phone number, and thanked her for her help. They both walked out of the shop and down the sidewalk.

Stefan stared at his big brother. "Oh, okay. So, she doesn't possess any characteristics of what you would consider girlfriend material?"

"Well, she's smart enough not to take me too seriously, way too nice to me, blond and gorgeous, actually thinks I'm funny, well, sometimes anyway, has great decorating skills, like moi, and is sexy as hell."

"That sounds like a dream girlfriend for you, Damon."

"That may be, Brother, but I'm probably not boyfriend material for her."

"Why? You're not going through another 'I'm not good enough for her' phase, are you?"

"I'm not good enough for anybody, Stefan. You know how I am."

"Yes, I know you better than anybody and you deserve to be happy."

"I was happy. Look where that got me."

Stefan sighed. "Elena would want you to be happy again. It sounds like you've been given a new chance." He stepped in front of Damon and raised a finger to him, giving him a supportive brotherly smirk. "I'm not gonna let you blow it."

"Ugh, save it for your other brother."

Stefan replied matter-of-factly with a hint of exhaustion at having had this conversation many times before, "I don't have another brother, Damon. I only have you. As much as you get on my nerves and as many times as I have actually hated your guts…"

"I'm good at bringing that out in you…"

"I still want you to be happy."

"All right. Enough already. Now, here's what we need to figure out." Damon listed all the facts relating to how Steph was turned and what Rina had told him in the shop. "What I am dying to know is why he turned her in the first place if he was just going to jet. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, let's assume that he's just a rotten vampire. He sees her, takes her, turns her, and then finds somebody else that he likes better. Why do we need to know any of that?"

"Because, Stefan, that happiness you want me to find depends on what happened to Steph. I've got a gut feeling that whatever that vampire compelled her to forget is what's keeping her from moving forward with me, or anyone else."

Stefan stared at Damon, a sudden realization in his eyes. "So that's what this is about! She wouldn't go to bed with you! She shut you down and you're not used to that kind of rejection. The most eligible bachelor of Mystic Falls found the first woman in decades that said 'No!' I'm right, aren't I?"

Damon was immediately annoyed and disgusted. "God, Stefan! Don't make me sorry I called you here!" He started to walk away, but Stefan quickly stepped in front of him again.

"Wait a minute. No punch in the stomach? No throttling of the neck? There's more to it than what I just said. She turned you down and you respected her wishes because you care about her!"

"Okay, that's enough psychoanalyzation of your poor brother for one evening."

"Elena would be proud of you."

Damon sighed. "Well, she's the only one that made me want to be a better man. I've still got a long way to go. Now, let's find that nasty vampire so I can beat the shit out of him."

Stefan laughed and the two continued back to Damon's car.

**NEXT CHAPTER: MIDNIGHT CONFESSIONS, PART II**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Midnight Confessions Part II_

The words of her anxious bride-to-be client echoed in Steph's mind as she drove home from work: _"I'm so nervous about tomorrow! What if something goes wrong? I know, I shouldn't worry. I trust you completely." _ The week had flown by and Steph felt mentally exhausted. She hated the fact that her time with Damon had been reduced to quick lunches at the fountain and brief texts in the evening. She truly missed being with him. _At least he had his brother to hang out with this week. _She wondered what Damon's brother was like, which caused her to become curious about the Salvatore family all together. Sitting down at the computer, she began to research their family name, discovering little bits and pieces of their long history in Mystic Falls. She was fascinated to learn of Damon's participation in the Civil War and World War II, because it was hard for her to imagine him taking orders from anyone. _I suppose living for almost two centuries changes you. _Steph looked at the clock and realized that it was getting late and she hadn't eaten dinner yet. She got up and headed towards the refrigerator but was stopped by the text alert on her phone. It was Damon.

_**I hope you've had your dinner, and I mean all of your dinner.**_

Steph retrieved a blood bag and downed it quickly. Texting back, she said:

_Just finished the main course._

_**I'll pick you up after the wedding tomorrow night. Wear something sexy for me.**_

_And what if I don't? Are you going to ditch me off the side of the road?_

_**No, but I'll be wearing something sexy. I think it would be cute if we match.**_

_Well, then, I will try not to disappoint._

_**I'm sure you'll be a knockout.**_

_Good night. Thanks for the new food supply. I'm enjoying the convenience._

_**Good night and you're welcome. Don't forget to dream about me…**_

Steph thought about texting that she missed him, but put her phone down instead and got ready for bed. As she laid under her covers, trying to go to sleep, she thought of Damon at first, but the memory of the vampire that had spent such a brief time with her began to bother her. She had often thought of him and wondered why he had to leave so suddenly. He had not been unkind to her, but there was a distance that she felt from him since the time she was turned. It took a long time for her to accept that she couldn't remember too many details of the time leading up to it and the act itself was fragmented in her mind. Leaning over to her nightstand, she opened the drawer and studied the necklace that he had left with her. It was a vial of his blood. The words echoed in her mind: _Stephanie, please keep this as a memento. It can give you strength if you need it._ She supposed it was the closest thing to a token of love from her maker, but she still wished she could remember everything. Closing the drawer, she laid back down and closed her eyes, envisioning a handsome vampire with dark hair…

* * *

"So Rebekah actually proposed to you?" Damon couldn't help but find that amusing as the two Salvatore brothers sat together, having just finished their dinner at Damon's home near the Power and Light District of Kansas City. One of the things Damon missed most about being back at home with Stefan in Mystic Falls was preparing meals together. They both enjoyed cooking and they also found that it helped open up the communication between them. It seemed easier to talk about sensitive or personal subjects when something that smelled good was on the stove or in the oven. They had spent the past week hanging out, going to a few Royals games, shopping, and searching the city for other vampires. They never found any.

Stefan nodded as he popped the last remaining black olive in his mouth. "I haven't given her an answer yet."

"Isn't she a wee bit old for you?"

"Hey, you can't tell me the thought of having a long-term relationship with her didn't cross your mind when you two were, well, doing whatever it was you were doing."

"The one-night stand that kept happening? Yeah, it crossed my mind," he responded with his trademark smirk.

Clearing his throat, Stefan announced that he was done with the current topic and was ready to make a suggestion. "I think we should ask Elijah about this mysterious vampire. He's one of the oldest vampires we know that we can trust."

"Good idea! Just make sure that he keeps Big Bad Hybrid out of this."

"Damon, I'm sure that Klaus has his own thing going. It's been a few years since we've heard a word from him."

"Yeah, since he finally managed to win over our vampire Blondie."

"Believe it or not, I'm actually happy for them. I think she's good for him."

"Oh, well, I had her first."

"Yeah, you treated her like your own personal blood bank and practically abused her."

"She loved every minute of it."

"Never mind, Damon. I don't want to rehash the past with you right now."

"I don't either, even though you're wrong, as always. Now, go ahead and make the call."

Stefan dialed Elijah's phone and he answered after three rings.

"Mr. Salvatore. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Elijah. Damon and I are in Kansas City and need your help tracking down a vampire that was here about six years ago. He turned someone we know and left her to fend for herself after about a week. We found out that it was most likely a much older vampire. Do you know of anyone that might be capable of something like this?"

There was a long pause before he responded. "What is the name of this girl?"

"Stephanie."

Another pause. "Is she there with you right now?"

Stefan gazed at Damon as he responded. "No, she's not. What do you know about this?"

Damon's expression turned intense as he took a few steps toward Stefan, but was held back by Stefan's hand. "Let me talk to him."

"No, let me handle this," Stefan responded calmly.

Elijah spoke again. "I think it would be best if I come there. Give me your address. I can be there tomorrow morning."

Stefan responded and hung up the phone. The Salvatore brothers exchanged a curious glance, conveying thoughts of suspicion and fear about what the Original vampire had to do with Stephanie.

* * *

It was the dream again. Steph sat up in a panic, trying to settle her mind as the visions began to reduce in intensity. This recurring dream always featured the dark-haired vampire that was with her in the beginning, but someone else was there and she could feel that he was important to her, but could never see his face. His voice, however, was seductive and soothing to her. She desperately wanted to know who he was. Looking at the clock, she realized that it was two twenty-five. She grabbed her phone and decided to text Damon. Maybe he was still awake and could take her mind off the dream.

_Are you awake?_

She waited a couple of minutes and got no response. Leaving the phone on her bed, she went to the bathroom and got a drink of water. When she came back, there was a message waiting for her.

_**Of course, I'm still awake. I'm a party animal, remember?**_

Damon's sense of humor not only made her laugh, but gave her a sense of comfort and reassurance.

_Had an intense dream that woke me up – mind if I talk to you about it?_

Within 30 seconds, her phone rang and Damon was on the other line.

"You were dreaming about the night you were turned, weren't you?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Well, I kind of figured that not being able to remember would tend to haunt you."

"I think there was someone else there that night."

"Any idea who?"

"None. All I know is that he made me feel safe and, I guess loved."

"That's pretty creepy, Steph."

"Believe me, I know! I don't get it."

"Will you let me find out who turned you?"

"I don't know, Damon. What if they're dangerous? I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

"What is this now? You're worried about me?" He challenged gently.

Steph took a deep breath. "In the spirit of being honest with you, yes, I do care about you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I've taken on some pretty powerful Original baddies before and I'm still here."

"I guess I would like to know the answers about that night. If you can help me, I would like you to."

"No problem, Steph. I'll just add it to the ever-growing list of things you can thank me for later."

"You've got an amazingly high opinion of yourself, you know that?"

"Of course I do. I'm the best. Simple as that."

Steph chuckled at his lack of humility. "I guess I will see you later tonight."

Damon's voice took on a more caring tone. "I just want you to know that, if I can protect you, I will."

Smiling at his noble gesture, Steph's insides felt warm as she replied, "I know you will. I trust you."

**NEXT CHAPTER: SECRETS**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – Secrets_

Elijah arrived at Damon's home just before lunch, crossing the threshold after being invited inside and shaking hands with the two Salvatore brothers. The three sat down in the living room and began to talk.

Elijah began carefully. "I trust that Stephanie is not here?"

Damon watched him intently. "No." He tossed back his morning Bourbon. "So, spill. What happened to her that night?"

He took a deep breath before responding. "Let me begin by saying that we had no intention of leaving her alone so soon after her transformation."

"Wait a minute. Who's 'we'?" Damon inquired with apprehension.

"Myself and Niklaus."

Damon's defenses immediately rose as he remembered how many times he tried to protect Elena from Klaus. Struggling to keep his composure, Damon asked, "What the hell does Klaus have to do with this?"

Elijah folded his hands together and leaned forward. "It began when Klaus decided to take a tour of the country. He was looking for inspiration to fuel his artwork. Things were not looking hopeful for him in regards to Miss Forbes, so he resigned himself to escape in his art. He had completely given up on her when, during his trip to Kansas City, he spotted Miss Stephanie Cole. Niklaus was quite captured by her beauty. She was standing on the steps of the church where she was to be married. It became obvious that the groom never arrived and her bridesmaids were busy locating the limousine to pick her up and take her home. As she stood there, he said that their eyes met and he became intrigued with her. He even drew her picture and I believe he still has it in his possession. Over the following days, he discovered that her groom had died in a senseless tragedy and, after learning the details, realized that she was taking much of the blame upon herself. I suppose he felt that she needed an escape and, for some reason, wanted to help her."

"By turning her and abandoning her? This is bullshit!" Damon stood up angrily and Stefan gently put his hands on his brother's shoulders, urging him to sit back down.

"Niklaus had every intention of making her his companion, and that is why he turned her, but I began to receive messages from a local witch that plans were being made to drop the veil once again, and Mikael would be specifically contacted to come back and destroy us all. I had to bring Niklaus back to deal with this problem. He was the only one that could. I agreed to stay with Stephanie and train her, but my time with her was cut short when Niklaus told me that I was needed back home to assist him because Mikael, indeed, came back."

Stefan sat forward with great interest. "How did you stop him?"

"Instead of Mikael hunting us for so many years, the roles reversed and we hunted him. He had changed somewhat in appearance, but he was still as dangerous. Apparently, he had been gathering forces on the other side for some time, preparing for the chance to come back and wreak havoc upon the vampire world. He managed to find the best hiding places and the best supernatural allies and minions to hide him from us. Once we finally came face to face, the most powerful witches we could find on the entire planet gathered around us and managed to subdue him with a powerful spell. His powers were made dormant and he is now living as a mortal. All vampires are protected from him as long as that spell remains intact. We weren't able to find all his contacts, but they are useless while his powers are subdued."

"Wait a minute," Stefan interjected, "You're speaking in present tense. He's still here? He's not behind the veil?"

"Unfortunately, yes, he is still here."

Damon began to laugh, menacingly. "So you and your little bro decided to keep this little tidbit of information to yourself all this time? Never mind the fact that any one of us could've run into old Daddy and, if the spell just happens to break, be shit out of luck!"

"The situation is under control. We felt there was no need to cause a panic. Mikael is being watched constantly under our very own roof."

"Since when were you elected Lord of the Vampires?" Damon remarked in a snarky fashion, "And I want to know why you compelled Steph to forget Klaus." Damon asked.

"I thought it would be best. Niklaus did care for the girl, but I'm afraid it was too late for Miss Cole. She was in love with him. They had spent over a month together before he turned her. I thought it would spare her the pain of not being with him."

"And now I hear he's back with Caroline," Damon stated sarcastically, unsure of how he felt at that moment.

"Yes, for now. Admittedly, their relationship is quite volatile. They get along for a while, then their tempers flare, a fight ensues, and she leaves for a few months. She always comes back and my brother welcomes her with open arms. As much as I thought Stephanie had many fine qualities, I felt that she was merely a flight of fancy for my brother and I feared that he was fooling himself into thinking that he could love her, when I had seen the passion he had for Miss Forbes. Just so you know, once I discovered that Niklaus intended to rekindle his relationship with Caroline, I checked up on Stephanie and, after hearing that she was alive and well, I decided to leave her alone. My intentions have always been honorable when it comes to Miss Cole. At the same time, I also felt that I had to protect my brother."

The Salvatores exchanged glances and Damon knew that Stefan could tell what he was thinking. "Since you came all this way to tell us this in person, you're wanting to see Steph, right?" Damon asked.

There was a warm expression that crossed Elijah's face as he responded, "Yes, I would."

"Well, that depends on why. Is it because you need to soothe your guilty conscience or because you actually give a damn about her?"

"Easy, Damon," Stefan commanded.

"Well, I'm sorry, Stefan, but the fact that Steph's had no say in this whole situation and has been left with nightmares and questions about that night pisses me off! I should've known that Klaus was involved with all this. I'll just bet she never meant a damn thing to him!"

Elijah leaned back. "Damon, I speak the truth when I say that my brother did indeed care about Stephanie. And, to answer your question honestly, I guess a little of both."

Damon stared at the older vampire with suspicion. "I'll ask Steph tonight if she wants to see you. It will be up to her."

"That sounds fair," Elijah replied. He stood up to leave. "I'll be in town until Monday. Give me a call."

Damon nodded, avoiding Elijah's stare. Stefan shook his hand as he walked him out. When Stefan came back, he asked his brother in earnest, "So, for a girl that isn't your girlfriend, you're awfully protective of her."

"She went through hell and then gets taken advantage of by those two bastards? Yeah, I'm feeling protective of her because nobody else is."

Stefan simply smiled, then reached into his pocket and pulled out at silver necklace. He handed it to Damon and said, "She's lucky to have you."

Damon looked at the necklace in his hand. It was Esther's necklace. He looked at his brother in shock. "How did you get this?"

"I had help."

"Thanks."

"Like I said, she's lucky to have you."

"Damn straight."

**NEXT CHAPTER: REVELATIONS**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – Revelations_

"No, no! That centerpiece goes on the head table at the front. Marcia, where's the special order serving set for the cake table? Okay, people, we've got exactly five hours until show time. Let's get everything here and in place!" Stephanie was already exhausted, even with her vampire endurance. This was one of the biggest weddings she had ever taken on and the expectations were high. When she had a moment to sit, her thoughts turned to Damon. She really looked forward to seeing him later. Then, she thought of the other vampire and wondered if he ever thought of her. Then, there was the other one that was a mere mystery to her. What about him? Why did she feel he was important to her somehow? As the hours passed by and she put all the final touches together for her client, Steph felt a surge of contentment as her masterpiece wedding became reality. It was truly an under-the-sea dream world and the bride was ecstatic. Once all of the events were over and the happy couple left in their limousine, Steph gave the final directions to the cleanup crew and sent Damon a text to let him know that she was ready. Making a quick trip to the ladies room, she touched up her makeup and hair and examined herself in the full length mirror. The sides of her hair were pulled back from her face, leaving a few wisps falling around her cheeks, and she wore a sleeveless coral pink dress with a full skirt that fell just above the knee. In her opinion, it was professional, yet playful. However, she decided to wear a pink strapless bustier underneath with matching lace panties, just in case. She knew she wanted more than anything to sleep with Damon and she hoped by wearing something sexy underneath her dress would give her courage somehow. But the thought of him taking what he wanted from her, then leaving was too much to bear. _Why do I fear that so much? I know he would do that to me._ She left the ladies room and stepped outside. Damon stood waiting for her, leaning on the column just outside the reception hall. He was wearing a black blazer, charcoal gray dress shirt, and black dress pants. He was devastatingly handsome. She felt as if she would melt into the floor as he flashed his sweet, sexy smile at her.

He found himself at a loss for words when he saw her. She looked so beautiful and it was hard to take his eyes off of her. He quickly realized that it wasn't just her looks that had him so enamored, but her femininity and inner strength radiated from the inside out. It was the first time since Elena that he felt his heart stop for another woman and he suspected that he was beginning to feel a kind of love for her. They walked towards each other and joined hands. Damon placed a kiss on her cheek. "I predicted you'd be a knockout. I was right, as usual." He enjoyed seeing the slight blush cross her cheeks. "You are so beautiful, Steph."

"Thank you, Damon." She couldn't stop beaming.

After sharing a brief moment to get lost in each other's eyes, Damon observed, "From the looks of things, your wedding must have been a huge success."

Steph grinned with pride. "Yes, it was. Everything went as planned. How was your day?"

Elijah's visit came to mind, but he decided not to bring it up until later. "Just hung out with my little brother."

"I'd love to meet him sometime."

"I'm sure I can arrange that." Damon reached into his pocket and pulled something out that Steph couldn't see. "Give me your hand."

Steph obliged, watching as Damon took off her daylight ring and replaced it with a new one. It was exquisite, with a large oval-shaped lapis lazuli stone in the center and elaborate silver swirls encircling it. Upon closer examination, two oval-shaped diamonds were set on either side of the stone and very fine threads of gold swirls held them in place. She heard herself gasp. "How did you…I mean, it's beautiful! I love it!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I found the witch that made your first ring. I told her that she'd better take her time and make you a better one or I would end her witchy ways permanently." Seeing that Steph didn't believe him from the look on her face, he continued, "Oh, okay. I paid her handsomely for it."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you for this."

"You deserve it. Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes! Where are we going?"

"Someplace upscale. I want to spoil you tonight."

She smiled shyly as they got in Damon's car and he drove them to the most expensive restaurant in town. Steph was impressed with Damon's ability to go from an outsider rebel persona to a sophisticated man of wealth with exquisite taste and etiquette. As they dined on seafood and steak with the best champagne on the menu, the casual conversation they shared soon turned to the mystery of Steph's dream.

"Did you tell Stefan about my dream?" She inquired, sipping her champagne slowly.

"Yep, I told him everything."

"He must think I'm a nutcase," she mumbled in return.

"What? No way. You're no further off your rocker than I am." He flashed her a quick grin before he took another bite of his steak.

Seeing the light in Damon's eyes made Steph happy. It made her realize that in the brief time she had known him, he had become her best friend. "Damon, I really want you to know how much I appreciate your friendship. For the first time in so long, I don't feel alone." She reached over and held his hand.

Damon looked down at their joined hands, then at her. A wave of emotion came over him as he realized that as much as he enjoyed their friendship and was glad she felt the same, he wanted more from her. "As long as you need me," he managed with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

She smiled warmly, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. As she began to sit back, she suddenly stopped when their eyes met. It was obvious that he wanted more from her and she knew deep down that she wanted more from him, but she still felt that something was preventing her from taking the next step with her feelings.

He found that he could read her very well at this point. So, Damon decided to tell her the truth, realizing that it may be the only way to get her to completely open up to him. "I found him, Steph. He's in town."

Her eyes grew wide. "He's here? Where? Does he want to see me?"

"He does. If you want to see him, I can call him for you. It's your choice."

Steph took a deep breath, excited and scared at the same time. "Who is he?"

"Elijah Mikaelson. He's one of the Original vampires from Mystic Falls."

"You know him?"

"All of them."

"Did you ask him about my dream? Was there someone else?"

Damon was the one to take a deep breath this time before responding. "There was someone else. You were compelled to forget him, Steph, for good reason. Elijah has the answers, if you want to know everything."

"You know but you won't tell me?"

"I'm only telling you this much because of my promise to be honest with you. I want you to make your own choices about this from here on out."

Steph could see the doubt and fear in his eyes. She had to know the truth, even though she had a feeling it was going to be painful. "Will you call him for me?"

Damon pulled out his phone and dialed Elijah. He handed it to her.

"Hello, Damon," Elijah answered.

"No, this is Stephanie."

There was a brief moment of silence and she noticed an immediate warming to his voice. "Hello, Stephanie. I hope you are well."

"I'm fine, except for all the unanswered questions in my head."

"I will be happy to answer those questions if you would like."

"Come to my apartment tomorrow. I'll expect you at 10am."

"Give me your address."

She gave him the address and a brief set of directions, then ended the call and handed the phone back to Damon. "Will you be there with me when he comes over?"

"I can't, Steph. I'm sorry," he stated with more curtness than he intended.

"Why? You just said that you would stay as long as I needed you."

"Because I don't think I can stomach hearing about it all over again. Trust me, you're not going to need me for this. You have to do this without me."

"Should I be scared?"

He leaned forward and took her hand in his, looking at her intently. "Just focus on the fact that your questions will be answered and you'll have complete control again."

Damon paid the tab and drove Steph back to her car. As they stood in the parking lot, Damon could feel that she was fearful of meeting with Elijah. He began to change his mind, but then he realized that details of Steph's relationship with Klaus would be too much to bear hearing about. _I admit it, I'm jealous and I don't want to listen to how much she loved him. Big Bad Hybrid, of all people. I just might throw up._

Steph held onto Damon's hands. "Thanks for dinner."

He nodded. "You're gonna be okay, you know."

"I hope so." A tear began to slide down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. "What if I need you?"

He caressed her cheek in his palm. "Then you call me." He paused. "I'm going back home to Mystic Falls with Stefan tomorrow."  
Another tear slid down her cheek as panic rose in her chest. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, but I can promise you that I will be back. In the meantime, I think you might need this." He pulled out Esther's necklace and briefly explained its origin and how it should keep Elijah or any other Original from compelling her. "Do not take it off, okay?"

She nodded in acceptance. "Thank you for this." The tears kept coming and Steph couldn't stop them. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared, I guess."

He held her face with both hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. The look on her face nearly broke his heart. He gently placed his lips on hers, increasing the intensity as she immediately responded by wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.

The kiss lasted for several blissful moments. She realized that she didn't want him to leave her. He had become a vital part of her life. Whispering in his ear, she asked, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

He backed up so he could look at her. Even though he knew the answer, he had to ask anyway. "Tell me exactly what you want."

She thought hard on that question before answering. "I want you to sleep next to me. I want to feel your arms around me. I want…"

He stopped her by placing his lips on hers, giving her a brief kiss. Backing up ever so slightly, their lips almost touching, he whispered, "I'll give you whatever you want. I'll follow you home."

**NEXT CHAPTER: REVELATIONS PART II**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – Revelations Part II_

Steph entered her apartment and immediately went for a blood bag, which seemed to calm her nerves. Once Damon arrived, she gave him one, too. He threw his jacket on the bar stool.

After he finished, he looked at Steph and said, "You are going to sit down on that sofa and let me spoil you. Do you understand?"

She smiled, instantly calming down, and nodded.

"And, you're not going to say a word and you're going to trust me 100%. Right?"

She nodded again.

Damon went to the kitchen and made some hot tea. He brought her a cup and set his on the coffee table. He went over to her music system and selected a smooth jazz station (not something he normally listened to, but for her sake, he'd put up with it), then sat down next to her. They sipped their tea in silence, occasionally sharing glances with each other. After he finished, he motioned for her to put her legs on his lap. He began slowly massaging her calves, then moved to her feet.

Feeling completely relaxed and extremely impressed with his magic fingers, Steph asked Damon to tell her about Elena. He began with the first time he met her, then she soon heard about all the people he knew in Mystic Falls, the many battles he fought involving Katherine, Silas, Esther and the Original Family, especially Klaus, and his own brother. He found himself being more honest with her than he intended, even sharing his feelings about the day Rose died, which he only had shared with Elena. As he spoke, little by little, he had moved closer to Steph, eventually pulling her onto his lap and partially unzipping her dress. He massaged her back, working on the few remaining knots in her muscles. He placed a few soft kisses on her spine, savoring the sweet scent of her skin. Once he finished his story, he helped her to stand and he slowly pushed the dress off her shoulders, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, silently encouraging her to trust him. His eyes traveled down her body. _Another lacy get-up. She does know how to torture me._ He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He enjoyed holding her close and feeling like the hero.

She nuzzled close to his neck, loving the scent of his expensive cologne. As he laid her down on her bed, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so gentle and sweet with her, even though he was in control the whole time. _Who am I kidding? He means more to me than just a friend. I'm falling for him._

He slipped off his shoes and laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow. Speaking barely above a whisper, he said, "Now, I want you to close your eyes and try to fall asleep."

She looked up into his face, admiring his perfect features. The feelings swelled in her chest and the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

His eyes studied her for a second, then they closed and he took a deep breath. _I know I'm in love with you, but I just can't say it. Not yet._ Taking her hand and placing it on his heart, he looked at her once again and responded, "I think you already know what I'm feeling." He caressed her hair, then stroked her face gently, admiring her beauty and never wanting the moment to end. "And you also know how badly I want to make love to you right now."

_Whatever happened that night six years ago doesn't matter. Right now, I want him and he wants me. It's time to take a chance and to hell with the consequences. _"Then you should make love to me right now."

He saw a new admiration and desire that he had not seen before in her eyes. Everything he had held back exploded out of him as he kissed her passionately, pulling her body to him, running his hands over the lacy lingerie that was driving him wild. "This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?" He ran his lips over the swell of her bosom. "Did anyone ever tell you that you have an amazing rack?"

She chuckled quietly. "You're the first to put it that way." Her desire for him quickly overwhelmed her and she pulled him into a frantic kiss, eagerly accepting his tongue against hers. She frantically worked on unbuttoning his shirt and eagerly pushed it off his shoulders onto the floor. Running her hands over his bare chest felt amazing. He was toned and in perfect shape. His hardness pressed against her hip and the lust continued to rise. Her lingerie was removed before she realized it and his lips and hands were giving their full attention to each breast. They continued their heated kisses until he managed to remove the rest of his clothing and scoop her up once again, this time wrapping her legs around him. He moved with vampire speed to the nearest wall.

Pressing her back against the wall, he slowed for a moment to caress her face and neck, savoring the feel of her velvety soft skin. Their eyes were locked and he silently asked once again if she was sure. Her eyes told him that she wanted this as much as he. He slid his manhood into her, slow at first, then quickly drove into her with power and intensity. She felt incredible to him as her inner walls eagerly molded to him as he thrusted deep inside her. He felt her breasts against him and admired their voluptuous size. To him, her body was perfectly curved everywhere.

The ecstasy of Damon's powerful thrusts made Steph cry out with pleasure. It was as if her whole body was on fire. _So this is what vampire sex feels like. Absolutely mind blowing. _She held tight to his frame, running her hand through his hair, savoring the silky softness of it. His beautiful eyes had taken on a darker shade of blue and she could see the intensity of his lust, which turned her on even more. He sucked on her nipples, running his tongue over them frantically, increasing the pleasure tenfold. She placed her palms on his nipples and moved them up and down, eliciting a grunt of delight from him. Then, he moved her back onto the bed where he continued driving into her over and over again. She could feel her orgasm building steadily until their eyes met once again, both beginning to feel the blood lust as the veins appeared under their eyes. At that moment, Damon exposed his fangs and drove them into her neck, sending a new wave of pleasure and pain throughout her body. She could feel him drawing the blood from her, and at the same time penetrating her core with his intense thrusts. It brought her to the verge of orgasm and she begged him to make her come.

Sensing she was close, he quickened his pace, feeling his own orgasm bubble to the surface as the sweet taste of her blood flowed down his throat. Reaching down with his finger, he pleasured her to ensure that they would come at the same time. He allowed himself to explode into her the moment he felt her orgasm take hold. They both held onto each other tightly as their bodies reacted to the intense pleasure in sweet waves and they couldn't hold back their cries of ecstasy. Once it was over, Damon rolled onto his back next to her, still breathing somewhat heavy. He looked over at his beautiful Stephanie, who gazed back at him with love in her green eyes. He motioned for her to come closer and she eagerly cuddled into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, feeling very satisfied and happy. "Any regrets?"

"Just one – that I didn't let you take me the first night we met."

Damon grinned and looked down at her. "I have a lot more to show you…" He placed his lips on hers, savoring the feel of her tongue as it slowly entered his mouth. He trailed wet kisses down her neck, her chest, and then her breasts. Taking one into his mouth, he began sucking the nipple until it became hard, while rubbing the other with his hand. He felt her body writhe underneath him and he felt his manhood grow with excitement at penetrating her again. He switched to the other breast, sucking hard to bring her pleasure. She ran her fingers through his hair, holding him tight against her. His lips began to move down her stomach, then he forced her legs apart, rubbing her inner thighs with his palms. He looked down at her femininity, enjoying the sight of it. Giving her a lustful glance, he went down on her and he was pleased to hear her moan in ecstasy.

Steph gasped, feeling waves of pleasure slowly spread through her body. The sensations grew more intense as her orgasm became close. At that moment, he shifted his position and was on top of her, sliding back inside her and thrusting with powerful strokes. Steph ran her fingers down his back and grabbed his perfectly shaped rear, pulling him deeper into her. He pulled out of her again and went back to his previous position, running his tongue frantically against her throbbing pleasure point. The delay was driving her mad with desire. "Please make me come, Damon!" He thrust his tongue against her with more pressure, then flicked it faster, causing her to finally reach her climax. She screamed, squeezing his shoulders with every surge of pleasure. After laying still for a moment, reveling in the intense ecstasy, she still wanted more. She had never felt such desire take hold of her body. She pulled him to her, kissing him passionately, then rolled him onto his back. She sat atop him, inserting his hardness into her once again and began pushing herself down in a slow rhythm. Placing her fingers over his nipples, Steph began to rub slowly, bringing them to a hardness that made him moan. His eyes met hers with such intensity that Steph began to feel the veins under her eyes appear and she longed to drink from him. He raised his wrist to her waiting lips and she began to drink, causing her lust for him to mingle with her lust for his blood. She began pumping faster, then let go of his wrist, savoring the feel of his blood running through her body.

He ran his hands up and down her sides, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. He stared at her perfect breasts as they gently bounced with each movement she made. He grabbed her hips and helped her pump, faster and faster until he exploded into her, enjoying his release. She collapsed on top of him, and they held each other for a long while. Rolling off of him, they both looked at each other and shared a loving, passionate kiss. "Did I give you what you wanted?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

Steph gave him a satisfied smile. "That was…amazing. You are amazing." She gently touched the hair that fell gracefully over his forehead in admiration.

Damon loved the way she looked at him, with complete trust and love. "Congratulations on being one of the few women to wear me out. I don't know about you, but I am totally wiped."

"Me, too."

"But it was so worth it."

"Yes, it was." She gave him a final kiss, then closed her eyes. Feeling very satisfied physically and emotionally, they both fell asleep.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REVELATIONS PART III**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – Revelations Part III_

Steph woke up and found Damon gone. A note was on his pillow.

_Dear Stephanie,_

_I hope you don't regret last night. I don't. The truth is, I think I'm falling in love with you, too. That scares the shit out of me. It's been ten years since Elena, but I expected to be with her forever. I didn't tell you why I'm going back home. I have some obligations to take care of that I left behind. Once that's done, I'll be back in town because you've rocked my world and I want to be with you. Don't ever take that necklace off. I can't stand the thought of those damn Originals taking advantage of you again. The witch that made your ring works under the name Madame Theorina, but she goes by Rina. Go to her if anything weird happens and you need a witch's help. She likes you and wants you to be safe. Thanks for trusting me – not many people do. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a selfish bastard and I shouldn't be trusted. There's only a few people in this world that I give a damn about what they think and you're at the top of the list. You really are an amazing woman. I'll be in touch. I meant what I said – if you need me, call me and I'll be on the next plane._

_Love, Damon_

She held the note in her hand for a long time, reading it over and over. Replaying the previous night in her mind made her realize that she did not regret anything. He was incredible and made her feel more wanted than she had ever felt in her life. _He says he wants to be with me, but why did he take off and leave me a note? _Steph couldn't help but feel abandoned again, even though he made it clear how he felt about her. Confused, she folded up the note and placed it in the nightstand drawer, grabbing the vial of blood before closing it. She had a feeling that the blood was not Elijah's. She would soon find out whose blood it was.

After showering and changing, Steph made herself a quick breakfast and put a pot of coffee on. It wasn't long after she had finished eating that Elijah knocked at her door. When she opened it, little flickers of memory came back to her as she examined him. He was very distinguished and dressed to the nines. He looked very handsome, in an aristocratic sort of way. Even though she knew that he left her quite suddenly after she was turned, it was blatantly obvious that her feelings of abandonment were not because of him. "Come in, Elijah."

He walked across the threshold and complimented her on the apartment. Then, as she stood in front of him, he saw the necklace and his face turned slightly pale. "How did you get my mother's necklace?"

"Damon gave it to me."

"Oh. He's afraid I'll compel you again."

"Yes, the thought crossed our minds."

"I am sorry about everything, Stephanie. How much did Damon tell you?"

"Not very much. I want to hear it from you. Everything."

"Let's sit down." He headed for the sofa.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please."

She poured them both a cup and she sat down next to him, handing over his cup to him. "You weren't the one that turned me, were you?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "No, it was my brother, Niklaus. You knew him simply as Klaus."

The images of Damon's stories about Klaus, the Original Hybrid, rolled around in her head. "Why would he turn me?"

"You asked him to."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"You were in love with him and you wanted to be with him."

Steph's eyes grew wide. _So that's why Damon didn't want to be here._ "How is that possible? Damon told me all about Klaus and the horrible things he did to Elena and..."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he did. In all fairness, I hope that Damon confessed his own evil deeds to you?"

Steph looked down. "He told me a lot."

"Yes, my brother has done some horrible things, but I can assure you that his caring for you was genuine. However, I think you should know that his affections were also elsewhere and that is why he could never fully reciprocate your feelings for him."

"Is he with her now?"

"Yes, he is back with Caroline, last I heard."

"Caroline? Damon told me about her. In fact, Damon said I reminded him of her in some ways." She took another sip of coffee. "Well, then I guess I'm happy for him. I can't remember him at all." She pulled out the vial of blood and held it up to Elijah. "Is this Klaus's blood?"

"Yes, it is. He wanted you to have that not only as a keepsake of his feelings for you, but also to save your life if you were ever attacked by a werewolf. His blood is the only thing on this earth that can cure a vampire of a werewolf bite."

"But you compelled me to forget everything. How would I have known that?"

"Not exactly. I compelled you to forget your feelings for Klaus and all memory of your relationship with him. I thought it would be best for you so that you could move on with your life. It was also to help keep you safe. I compelled you to remember what the vial was for only if you were bitten by a werewolf. Thankfully, you never have been."

"So, why did you both leave me so soon after I was turned?"

Elijah began by explaining the history of Mikael, the Original Vampire Hunter, Klaus's relationship with him, and how Mikael had hunted his children through the centuries, especially Klaus, who was not his biological son. He then explained how they were forced to leave her behind once they received word that he was coming back from the dead. He also gave her a brief overview of his mother, Esther, the Original Witch. "Do you understand everything I've told you?"

Steph sat still for a moment, absorbing all the new information she had just been given. "You've told me everything, then?"

"Yes. However, I have not revealed any details of your relationship with Klaus. To be fair to you, I am willing to compel you to remember, if you wish. However, knowing that Klaus is with another may cause you pain."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to remember what I felt for him. It would just complicate things – for everybody." Pausing for a moment, she asked, "Can you show me a picture of him?"

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. After pressing a few buttons, he handed it to her. Steph was intrigued. She did feel something when she looked at his photo. The way he stood, the intensity in his eyes, and the strength in his features told her that he was no one to be trifled with. She was fascinated and somewhat frightened at the same time, marveling at how someone so dangerous could be that attractive. She thought of Damon and of his handsome features. Both were strikingly handsome, but in different ways. "He's very attractive." She handed the phone back to him.

"Many women over the centuries have found him to be so. However, you are one of the few that he treated with such care and devotion during your time together." He sipped his coffee. "My brother told me soon after he began seeing you that he felt that he had finally met a woman that was not judgmental of him or his past. However, I do not know how much he told you at that time, but he respected you and said that he always would." He paused again. "You said that remembering your love for Klaus would complicate things. I assume you are referring to Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes. He's the first vampire I've met since you left. Damon's become important to me. I care for him very much."

"Despite Damon's arrogance and reckless attitude, I can attest his devotion to the woman he loves. His priority was always to protect Elena. Now, I have seen that he is bound and determined to protect you. Again, I apologize for having to leave you. Even though we only spent a week together, I have always had your best interest at heart. I have kept tabs on you from a distance. I am very impressed at how well you have gotten along."

Steph smiled in response. "Thank you, Elijah, for your help during that time. I'm glad I finally have the chance to say that to you. I understand why you had to leave and I don't bear any ill will towards you or your brother, despite the horror stories I've heard about him. I can't imagine having a vindictive father chasing me all that time."

Elijah leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "That is a perfect example of what my brother meant. If you need anything, please contact me. I'll always help you in any way I can."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." They both stood up and she walked him out of her apartment. As she returned, the conversation kept replaying in her mind. _I was in love with Klaus? I just can't imagine. It doesn't matter now – I have Damon. _She looked down at her beautiful ring and decided she wanted to meet the maker of this fine piece of jewelry.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REUNION**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 – Reunion_

It didn't take long for Steph to find Madame Theorina's shop after looking up the address on her phone. She walked in and marveled at the numerous crucifixes everywhere. Some looked very, very old. It didn't take long for the little woman to appear from the back of the shop. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Stephanie.

"Oh, it's you! I told you boyfriend that if you don't like ring I fix for you."

Steph quickly studied Rina's face before responding, admiring her Asian features. She looked to be in her late forties or early fifties and Steph immediately felt comfortable with her. "Oh, no, Rina! I came to thank you. It is absolutely beautiful!"

Rina grinned. "I glad you like. I hope the other one stay away from you."

"You mean, Elijah Mikaelson?"

"That his name? He brought you here long time ago."

"Yes, that was him. He made me forget that."

She shook her head. "He no good for you."

"Well, it turns out that he was trying to protect me from his brother."

"I know name Mikaelson. Very dangerous. Original family." Rina spotted Esther's necklace around Steph's neck and she gasped and pointed. "You have Mother Witch necklace!"

Her hand immediately went to her neck. "It's to keep me safe from being compelled by her children."

"You involve with Original Family too much. They never leave you alone."

"What do you mean?" Steph's confusion at Rina's words began to spark fear in her heart.

"You have things belong to them, they will come take back someday, you see," Rina said sternly, wagging a finger at her.

"I appreciate your concern, Rina. I'll be careful."

"You tell boyfriend he need take care of you and stop with bad attitude!"

Steph laughed as she thanked Rina and left. _It didn't take her long to figure Damon out. Now, should I be worried that I have Esther's necklace and Klaus's blood?_

* * *

Damon sat alone under the pale moonlight at the cemetery next to Elena's grave in Mystic Falls. He brought a bottle of bourbon to keep him company. It was almost empty. "I really needed to talk to you, Elena, and I promised I'd visit you every year on the day you died, so here I am. I never thought I would be saying this to you, but you were right. Yes, you heard me: you were right! You always told me that I should let others see my good side, so I did. I took your advice and now I've found myself in love again. Here's the kicker: she was in love with Klaus first! Can you believe that? Big Bad Hybrid had her before me. When I think about them being together, I just feel like I'm gonna hurl. But, I won't. I don't want to ruin your nice flowers. The truth is, Elena, I'm scared that I'm going to lose her. If Elijah makes her remember everything, she might run back to Klaus. Then what? If he takes her back, I lose. If he doesn't, then I get to spend however many months trying to heal her broken heart? No, thank you. I had to remove myself from the situation, so I left her a note." As if seeing her disapproving look, he replied, "I know, I know. It was a chicken shit thing to do." He took another swig, then gently brushed off some dirt that had gathered in the engraving of her name. "I miss you." Turning to prop himself up on her tombstone, he studied the stars and watched his breath in the cool night air as the alcohol worked its magic, slowly eliminating the confusion and fear that he wished never existed. He took a final long swig off his bottle, stared up at the full moon and thought of Elena, Steph, and even Katherine, who has been blissfully absent for the past few years. It wasn't long before Stefan came by and helped take his older brother home, where he passed out and didn't have to think at all.

* * *

After an evening of a microwave dinner for one and a few glasses of Pinot Noir, Steph was ready for bed. An unsettling feeling came over her as she tried to text Damon one more time. No response. She forced herself not to worry. His brother would surely notify her if something bad happened. The note Damon had left still bothered her and she wondered if he was hiding something from her. The wine helped her drift off to sleep. A rush of wind blew past her cheek and she couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not. Her eyes would not open. Suddenly, visions of herself standing in front of the church on her wedding day came into view, then random moments of laughter, tears, and starry-eyed happiness. The long forgotten feelings that were deep in her heart became real once again as she relived the romance that she shared with the Original Hybrid. Every moment with him flooded her mind as she recalled the feel of his strong hands on her body, his powerful kisses on her lips, and his masterful lovemaking that made her weak all over. The first time he took her to bed nearly made her unconscious as he ravaged her body with his, giving her the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. It was as if she were watching a movie and she was the star. As she looked to see her surroundings, it became obvious to her that the source of all these emotions was standing next to her. _Klaus._

"Hello, Sweetheart."

Steph jolted awake and sat up immediately, turning the lamp on. Klaus sat next to her on the bed, smiling. Her head was swimming and her heart was pounding. It felt as if she could barely breathe. As she focused on getting her bearings, Klaus's eyes remained fixed on hers. He looked the same as in the dream, wearing a dark grey leather jacket, a tight-fitting Henley underneath, and an ancient necklace that she couldn't quite see in detail. The memory of him blended with the photo Elijah had shown her. He had not changed at all. He was very striking and Steph was captivated by him. The emotions from her dream merged with reality and before she could think, she went into his embrace. The tears began to run down her face as she enjoyed the feel of being in his arms once again. _What am I doing?_

He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "There, now. That's my girl."

His familiar scent comforted her, but also stirred a longing to feel his body against hers once again. She loved feeling his hand on her hair, strong yet gentle. She remembered how he comforted her like this the first night they met. "Why didn't you come back for me before?"

He gently broke their embrace so he could look into her eyes. He placed his hands on her cheeks and lovingly kissed her. "One of the worst mistakes of my life. I have missed you, Love."

The conversation she had with Elijah replayed in her head and a flash of jealousy welled up inside her. "Elijah said you're with Caroline."

Klaus flinched at the mention of her name. "Not anymore. I'm done with her. She does not love me like you did and has proved to be nothing but an incorrigible child and a complete waste of time."

She blinked back the last remaining tears as she regained control of her thoughts. She broke their embrace completely and backed away slightly. "Wait! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be able to compel me."

Klaus replied coolly, "You are correct. I cannot compel you as long as you wear that necklace. However, that does not stop me from manipulating your dreams. I could not make you remember me, so I gave you my memories instead."

Steph touched her chest and felt the ache in her heart as she thought about Damon. She felt the love for both so intensely that it hurt more than she could bear. The anger burst out of her. "Damn you! Why did you make me remember? I didn't want to remember this!" She felt the urge to cry again, but quickly pulled herself together, focusing on the memory of him leaving her and how it made her feel. "You promised you'd come back for me and you were with someone else this whole time! How am I supposed to get over that? I was alone until I met Damon. He's been there for me when it should have been you! You left me in the hands of your brother for a mere one week and then I was alone! You were my whole world!"

Klaus blinked, obviously taken aback by her stinging words but still in control of his emotions. A slow smile spread over his face. "Ah, there's the inner fire that I have longed to see from you!" Seeing that she was still in anguish, his smile faded and she caught a glimmer of distress in his eyes when he reached over and stroked her cheek. "You have good reason to be angry with me, Love, but I will make it up to you."

"I don't need you to make anything up to me. I want you to leave. I'm calling Damon." She reached for her phone, but Klaus grabbed it from her before she could dial his number.

"You're so sure that he'll come running back to you? I heard that he's still not over Elena and spends many nights sitting by her grave, wallowing in self-pity and drinking himself into oblivion."

"He promised he'd come back if I needed him."

"Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

The bedroom door opened, causing both of them to watch as Elijah walked in.

"I trusted you, Elijah! How could you let him do this to me?" Steph shouted.

Elijah looked regretful as he spoke. "I'm sorry about this. I'm afraid we had no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

Klaus answered quickly before Elijah could speak. "We've come to take you with us."

Steph reached up to her neck and held onto the necklace instinctually, as if her life depended on it. "Why?"

Elijah stepped closer, responding to her question. "You're wearing our mother's necklace. Every person who has ever worn it forms a bond with her. We need your help to channel our mother so that she can help us put an end to our father, for good this time. The spell that has kept him at bay is beginning to break. All vampires are at risk if we fail." Elijah looked at his brother with a peculiar glance that unnerved her.

Looking back at Klaus, the realization hit her. "So you manipulated my dreams because you knew I wouldn't trust you unless I was in love with you again?"

Klaus took her hand in his, gently squeezing as he spoke. "When Elijah told me that you've been seeing Damon Salvatore, I knew you would not go against his wishes without the right circumstances."

"This was the only way, Stephanie," Elijah interjected, "but you must trust me that we will do what we can to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" Stephanie asked. The look on Klaus's face both intrigued and terrified her. Elijah and Klaus looked at each other, seeming to come to a silent decision.

Placing his other hand on hers, Klaus replied, "The drawing that I made of you shortly after we met – Mikael found it. He is coming for you."

Stephanie's eyes grew wide. "Why me?"

"My father has always enjoyed taking things from me and destroying them. It's his way of punishing me."

"But, doesn't he know that we're not together anymore?"

"It does not matter to him. He knows I only draw what matters most in my life, past or present."

Forcing a brave front, she asked, "When will he be here?"

"We need to leave first thing in the morning," Elijah replied.

Steph looked down and covered her eyes as she tried to stifle her sobs. _How dare they put me in this position? Powerless again – completely at their mercy. Damon, I wish you were here._

Klaus quietly moaned a sigh of displeasure. "You must stop crying, Love."

Steph looked up at him through slightly blurred vision. As her eyes focused on Klaus, she remembered Rina's warning. "I don't know if I can do this! How am I supposed to trust either one of you?"

Stepping closer to Klaus, Elijah quickly interjected, "Perhaps we should leave her here and just take the necklace." Klaus looked at his brother as if he had lost his mind.

"Are you mad?" Klaus asked incredulously, "I will not allow any harm to fall upon her." He turned back to Stephanie, who watched him with great curiosity. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her towards him. "I told you I would make it up to you. I need you to trust me that I will keep you safe. Can you do that for me, Love?"

His eyes held Steph's attention for a long while. Somehow, she knew that he was telling the truth and quietly nodded in acceptance.

"Alright, then. Now, you need not involve Damon in this. The young Mr. Salvatore would be likely to get himself killed if he knew what you were about to do. He's no match for Mikael or Esther's powers. You want to keep him safe, don't you?" Klaus replied.

Feeling defeated and as if she had no choice, Steph agreed. "No, I don't want him to know about this."

Klaus smiled in triumph. "There, now. Good girl. Elijah and I will come for you in the morning. Pack your bags and be ready."

"Will you tell me where we're going, or at least tell me what kind of weather I should pack for?"

"Be prepared for lots of rain and slightly cool temperatures," Elijah answered.

"I need my phone back. I have to call work and let them know I will be gone."

"Here." He tossed her the phone which she caught with no effort. "I strongly recommend you do not go back on your word. The Salvatores need not be involved with this. Are we agreed?"

She simply nodded, ignoring the longing she felt to hear Damon's voice again. Apparently seeing her feelings written all over her face, he leaned over and planted a seductive kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, ashamed of how good his lips felt.

"I had almost forgotten how sweet your lips are," he murmured softly. "Good night, Sweetheart." They left quickly, leaving Stephanie alone with one thought. _I may as well have been compelled. They're making me do something I don't want to do._

**NEXT CHAPTER: AN UNEXPECTED PROBLEM**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 – An Unexpected Problem_

The sun was bright in Damon's room, forcing his eyes open. He didn't remember getting home, so he figured that Stefan came and got him, as usual. "Stefan!" He shouted as he lay on his stomach, barely raising his head above the pillow, "Can you bring me some nourishment – can't get out of bed yet. Hangover, I think."

His brother came up the steps with a bag of B Positive in his hand. Handing it to him, he said in a scolding manner, "You, my friend, have a severe case of self-pity and you need to snap out of it."

Damon rolled over and sat up. He drained the bag quickly and began to feel better instantly, except for the pit in his stomach that wouldn't go away. "Don't start. You know me, Stefan. I'm not going to play the romantic fool."

"I can't believe you lied to her in that note! First, you admitted your feelings for her, then you tell her you're leaving to take care of obligations. You don't have any obligations here except visiting Elena's grave every year. If you were human, she would think you have a wife and kids stashed somewhere."

"Hey, I just don't want to rush things," Damon replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"You're scared, Damon! You'd still be there with her if you hadn't found out about Klaus!"

Damon's anger took hold and he aimed all his fury at his brother as he stood up to face him. "I've fuckin' had it up to here with Klaus and his screwed up family!" He put his hands on his hips and focused on calming himself down. "I have to trust Stephanie. She can handle this by herself. Whatever happens has got to be her decision. I am not the knight in shining armor. I never have been! That's always been your thing! Besides, she knows she can call me if she needs help."

Stefan stared at Damon, then closed his eyes for a moment. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and brought up the last text he received. He took a deep sigh, then looked at his older brother. "What happens if she can't ask you for help?"

Damon's eyes grew wide as fear gripped his heart. "What are you talking about?" Stefan showed him the text. It was from Rebekah.

_My father has escaped. He found Nicklaus's drawing of Stephanie and took it with him. He knows who she is and where to find her. Tell Damon that my father has minions hidden all over. I tried calling my brothers, but they would not answer. I did send them a text and I hope they received it. He has regained some of his powers. He has strength and the ability to compel humans and vampires. Please be careful, Stefan, if you decide to help your brother._

"When did you get this?" Damon asked.

"Last night, while you were out," Stefan's voice became quiet.

Angry, Damon shouted back, "Then why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were already drunk and in no condition to do anything about it!" Stefan shouted in return.

Swallowing hard, it took Damon no time to grab his bag, which remained mostly unpacked, and get dressed. All he could think about was getting to her before Mikael did. He knew how dangerous Mikael was before and he was going to keep his promise to protect her. The thought of losing her was unthinkable. All other fears and doubts would have to wait. He stopped to look at Stefan before he left the room. "Are you coming with me?"

"In a minute. I'm going to make sure Rebekah's still safe." He began texting her.

"I'll see you later, then." He walked out of the room and down the stairs, stopping to check his phone. He finally noticed the missed text messages from Steph. The guilt began to take hold as he immediately regretted leaving her. _Why am I such as asshole? I should never have left her. _He tried to text her, but she did not answer. He tried Elijah, hoping that he would protect her from Mikael. He didn't answer his call or his text. He knew something was wrong.

* * *

After a night of tossing and turning, Steph reluctantly got out of bed. She wanted Damon to know what had happened, just in case he did still care about her. _What if these obligations he spoke of keep him from coming back to me? _Doubt began to cloud her mind as she thought about Damon's sudden departure and Steph's insecurities took hold of her. She quickly shook them off and focused on the fact that, worse-case scenario, if she ended up dead, someone would know what had happened to her. She figured that she wouldn't be breaking her agreement with Klaus if she relayed her situation through someone else, so she grabbed her phone and called Rina. Once she answered, she gave Rina the complete rundown of what was going on.

"Where you boyfriend?"

"He went back to Mystic Falls. Please, Rina, don't tell him anything unless he calls you and asks about me. I don't want him to be in danger."

"Okay, okay. Mother witch necklace will keep you safe for now. I also put extra special spell on ring, too."

"What is it?"

"It give you extra strength if you fight Original. It only work if you in danger."

"Thank you, Rina. Goodbye."

"Goodbye and good luck."

Steph packed her bags, then called work to let them know she was going out-of-town to visit a sick relative. She normally took a few days off after a big wedding anyway, so she wasn't questioned very hard. She grabbed her purse and put the vial of Klaus's blood inside. Her phone began to beep, notifying her of an incoming text. It was Damon, asking if she was okay. She put her phone in her purse and forced herself to ignore it. There was a knock at her door. Taking a deep breath and putting on a brave face, Steph allowed Klaus and Elijah to come in.

"Good morning, Love. I can see that you did not sleep well." Klaus held her shoulders and looked at her with a slightly worried expression. Then, he planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's alright, you can sleep on the plane."

Elijah gathered up her bags. "Are you ready, Stephanie?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Giving her a reassuring smile, Elijah said, "We want you to be as comfortable as possible. Whatever you want, we'll take care of. Money is no object."

Steph managed a small smile. "Don't tempt me. I have expensive taste." She looked up and asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

"London, then on to West Sussex," Klaus replied. He paused as he studied her face. As she reluctantly began to smile, he commented in response, "You do remember, don't you, my Love?"

She remembered the beautiful home by the sea that he shared with her for a weekend. It was the nicest vacation she had ever experienced and it was the first time she had ever been overseas. He had spoiled her on romantic walks in the countryside, relaxing meals on his deck overlooking the sea, and hours listening to him read to her in his library. They had made love every night, and as pleasant as those memories were, she forced them away and focused her attention on keeping herself as stoic as possible. She caught a glimpse of Klaus's smirk out of the corner of her eye. They walked to their car and all was silent until they reached the airport.

* * *

As Damon made his way to the airport to get the next flight to Kansas City, he suddenly remembered Rina and called her to see if she knew anything about Steph or Elijah. She filled him in, each detail making Damon's stomach churn with worry and fear. He then turned towards Stefan as he announced that he was going to New Orleans to be with Rebekah, just in case Mikael came back. After comparing notes, they gathered that no one knew where Klaus and Elijah were taking Stephanie.

"You mean to tell me that your girlfriend has no idea where her brothers are going?"

"That's what she said, Damon."

"I think she's lying."

"No, I don't think so. She has been 100% honest with me ever since we got back together."

"I've got to do something, I can't just stand here." He went over to the new interactive monitors and studied the flights leaving Kansas City. Looking back at Stefan, he said, pointing at him, "Get on the phone with your girl. Ask her where else they own property besides New Orleans and Mystic Falls."

Stefan did as he was told. After a moment of listening to Rebekah, he repeated to Damon, "In the States: Los Angeles, Seattle, New York City, Boston, Banff in Canada, Overseas: Venice, London, Provence, Santorini Island, and Seoul."

Damon turned back to the monitors and narrowed it down to two possibilities based on the flights he saw listed. "Tell her that its either Boston or London. Which one does she think they're going to?"

Stefan again did as he was told. Rebekah gave her answer, spoke for a moment longer, then he thanked her and hung up. "She thinks its London."

"Why London?"

He paused before answering. "Klaus took her there before, when they were together."

A slight grimace passed over Damon's features as the image of Klaus with his Stephanie sparked many unwanted emotions in him. _I'm not the romantic fool. I'm not the knight in shining armor._

"So, what are you going to do?" Stefan asked gently, putting his hand on Damon's shoulder in a comforting, supportive way.

"I've got to find Mikael before he can get to her." The announcement for Stefan's flight broke the brief silence and the two parted ways, wishing each other the best. As Damon began his walk to the ticket counter, a pair of curious eyes caught his attention…

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE PURSUIT BEGINS**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 – The Pursuit Begins_

The three arrived at the airport, then Elijah took Stephanie by surprise when he kissed her on the cheek and wished her well.

"Where are you going?" The panic was obvious in her voice.

"I'm going back to New Orleans as planned."

"Then, why is he taking me all the way to London?"

"Let's just say that my brother has a few secret weapons hidden there. I have to make preparations for the spell and will join you later."

Stephanie was furious. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that it would be just the two of us?"

Elijah looked around, making sure that she wasn't causing a stir. "Simple. You wouldn't have come with us willingly." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember that my brother is the most powerful being on this planet and, under his protection is where you will be the safest. Even Damon would agree." He gave a final glance to Klaus, who nodded in response, then walked away.

She watched him leave for a moment, then looked at her former lover. "How much longer until our flight?"

"Less than an hour." Klaus's pale blue-gray eyes studied her, making Steph uncomfortable. "I must say, Love, despite your obvious fatigue, you look stunning today."

Steph felt a slight blush come over her face. "Well, I have to ask: are we really going to London because of your secret weapons, or is it because you want to be alone with me?"

Klaus gave her a wicked smile as he replied, "Well, Sweetheart, perhaps it is a little of both." Upon seeing her disapproving expression, he continued, "Now you can't tell me that you're not at least a little excited to see my English home by the sea again."

She couldn't hide her smile. "It is a beautiful place."

"There now, that wasn't so hard to admit, was it?" He brushed the back of his hand gently across her cheek, grinning at her response.

"I trust that you will be a gentleman?"

"As always. I will not degrade myself by forcing my affections on a lady that will not offer hers in return. Now, why don't we sit a while?"

Stephanie sat down with Klaus and waited for the boarding announcement, feeling lost and out-of-place. _He was always a gentleman with me – he was amazing, actually. _ She cleared her memories by focusing on the people running back and forth across the airport, so many of them in business attire. The silence between them became deafening as she glanced over at him, watching as he calmly read what appeared to be a classic novel on his phone. "You know Damon fairly well, don't you?"

"Unfortunately," he replied, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"He told me that you tried to kill him."

"On more than one occasion. I'm sure that he failed to tell you that he and Katherine were the ones that brought Mikael back in the first place – in the hopes of destroying me."

"He explained that he was trying to protect Elena and Stefan from you."

He shut off his phone and turned to look at her. "Damon and I are much more alike than you realize. What I think you need to understand is that Elena and Katarina possessed the cursed Petrova allure. Both were skilled at luring brothers into their web and making sure they were not easily forgotten. I'm afraid Damon is not free of Elena just yet."

She let his words absorb as she replayed all the moments she spent with Damon in her mind. "He seemed ready to move on – with me."

"Yes, well, Damon has been known to be quite unpredictable at times." He stood up and looked down at her with a caring smile. "I bet you'd like some coffee – bold, no cream, and three packs of sugar?"

She couldn't help but smile back. "You remember."

"Among other things," he replied, as his eyes roamed her body up and down in a flirtatious way. He walked across the room to the vendor area. Steph watched him, still coming to grips with her feelings. She admired his commanding presence and the way he looked at her was just scandalous. _I hate to admit it, but he's definitely going to be a distraction. _Her phone alerted her of a new text message. It was from Damon.

_**You're going to London, aren't you?**_

Looking around guiltily, she quickly replied.

_Yes, but please don't follow us._

Immediately realizing how that sounded, she quickly followed up with:

_Mikael is after me – I don't want you to be hurt._

She waited for a response, growing more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Then, another message came through.

_**I'm not going to follow you – I'm going to follow Mikael.**_

_He's dangerous!_

_**Been there, done that.**_

_Please be careful._

The thought of Damon possibly meeting his end brought tears to her eyes and fear to her heart. She had to tell him how she felt before it was too late.

_I love you._

There was a pause before his response came through.

_**Please**_** be c**_**areful is not the phrase I would use. Please don't die would be better.**_

Another pause, then a new text:

_**I love you too.**_

Steph smiled to herself, then quickly put her phone back in her purse, filled with relief, before Klaus came back and handed her the coffee she had requested. He sat down next to her and sipped his coffee in a slow, careful manner. Looking straight ahead, he said calmly, "I hope you sent Damon my best."

She looked straight ahead as she responded, "How did you know?"

"I know Damon. He's intelligent enough to know that my father is much more of a threat to you than I am. Also, he knows you are safe from Mikael if you're with me. Being the impulsive vampire that he is, I knew that he would make it his mission to track him down and try to destroy him. He will fail, of course. In the interim, he will buy us some time to prepare for the final spell that will send Mikael back to oblivion once and for all."

Silently, Steph sipped her coffee, trying to not worry about Damon. Finally, the announcement for boarding came and they found their seats on the plane. Looking around at the first-class surroundings, she couldn't help but comment, "Wow, Elijah was right about money being no object." Amenities were already waiting for them and it took no time to get their first drinks delivered to their seats. As they waited for takeoff, she noticed that Klaus was cautiously watching a man seated two rows across and in front of them. She looked at Klaus with a questioning look. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"One of my father's spies."

"How do you know?" She whispered back.

"He's been following us from your apartment complex."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll take care of it once we're in the air."

It took another half-hour before the plane finally took off. Steph began reading on her phone and checking her work messages. Occasionally, she would look at Klaus to see if he was going to make a move yet. He remained perfectly calm, reading on his phone again. She soon became bored and remembered how tired she was.

Seeing her put the phone away, Klaus said, "I was wondering when you would try and get some sleep. You look very fatigued, Love." He gazed at her with concern.

"I'm going to try to sleep. I don't know if I can," she replied.

He smiled at her, gently cupped her chin, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Pleasant dreams, Stephanie."

She closed her eyes and smiled, despite the situation. He did make her feel safe and she did trust him, as much as she hated to admit it. Her mind took her back to the last night she spent with Damon, except he didn't leave and they spent the next day together shopping and driving around the city. She could almost feel the wind blowing her hair when she was startled awake by a swift movement. Klaus was no longer next to her. She quickly looked over to the man he was watching and he was gone, too. Looking at her watch revealed that they were several hours into their flight and did not have much further to go. The flight attendant came by and Steph gladly accepted a glass of champagne. As she finished the last drop, Klaus came back to his seat, acting as if nothing were wrong. She looked to see if the man had returned to his seat. He was still absent. Leaning over, she had to ask, "What did you do to him?"

"I forced him to reveal that Mikael is indeed on the next plane following ours. Apparently, he had gotten as far as Memphis, then heard that we had already left Kansas City. He will land approximately six hours after our arrival in London. Now, how did you sleep, Love?"

"Very well. I can't believe I slept that long."

"Did I ever tell you that your left eye tends to twitch about five times when you first drift off to sleep?"

"You still like to watch me sleep?"

Klaus chuckled softly. "You are quite beautiful in your most vulnerable state. How could I resist?"

_He's smooth and charming still – don't fall for it, Steph. _Deciding to change the subject, she asked what he did with the man.

"He's occupying one of the loo's at the moment. I'm sure he'll find his way out once we land." Klaus brushed his finger across her lips and the taste of blood filled her senses. "Just as I suspected – you did not feed before we left. I would offer you the poor fellow I just rendered unconscious, but I fear you may kill him as hungry as you are. Come with me."

He escorted her to one of the unoccupied restrooms and offered his wrist to her. She eagerly began to drink, savoring the intense flavor of him that she had long forgotten. In such close quarters, Steph could feel his response to her drinking from him as his hardness pressed against her belly. Her own desire for him took over all reasoning and thought as she offered him a taste of her own wrist. He did not hesitate, only taking a small amount from her. Their eyes met and Klaus claimed her lips with his own as he pulled her even closer, grasping her thigh and pulling it up against his hip so she could feel his desire for her against her own. He leaned his back against one wall, holding her close. His blood pulsated through her body, and suddenly, her whole world was Klaus, once again. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, eager to run her hands over his torso, brushing against his nipples. His soft moan urged her to go further. She released his manhood, anxious to feel him inside her. "I've missed you, Klaus." She pressed her lips against his eagerly, their tongues exploring each other with pure lust.

In a flash, he had her panties pulled down and he reached inside her bra, massaging her breasts and hardening her nipples. Shifting slightly to prepare for penetration, he gazed into her eyes with pure want and plunged into her, causing her to softly cry out in pleasure. She held onto his shoulders, desperately trying to recover from each powerful thrust that made her weak all over. Desperate to taste him again, she drove her fangs into his shoulder, eliciting a slight groan of pleasure and pain from him. "Take all you want, my Love," he breathed huskily into her ear. He then bit into her neck, causing a new shockwave of feeling to course through her body, finally reaching her warm center that was already wet with desire. As his thrusts became more intense, she began grinding against him, feeling him go deeper inside her. He kissed her again, then ran his tongue down her neck, licking the remaining blood from her already healing wounds. His wounds were already gone and the blood had dried quickly. He grabbed her rear with his free hand and pulled her closer as he increased the speed of his thrusts. His eyes grew darker as he found his release, hovering his lips over hers, sharing breath for that glorious moment, and groaning in ecstasy. She held tight to him, savoring the feel of his aftershocks against her inner walls.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he pushed her against the opposite wall, kissed her, then trailed his lips down to her bosom, where he quickly exposed one of her breasts and began sucking on her nipple. She cried out softly and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, his hand went down to her throbbing pleasure center and he inserted three fingers into her while rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb. A scream escaped her lips as the intensity overwhelmed her, her body shaking as he drove into her faster and faster. It did not take long for her orgasm to come, causing her to hold him against her breast as she struggled to regain her breath. He stood back up and met her clouded gaze with a slightly satisfied grin. "I told you I would make it up to you."

Still overwhelmed with emotion and physical pleasure flowing through her body, Steph pulled him into a passionate kiss. _I still love him. I can't help it. Damon will never forgive me. I may never forgive myself._

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE THUNDER BEFORE THE STORM**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 – The Thunder Before the Storm_

It was too easy to spot Mikael's minion. All Damon had to do was sense the one male in the crowd that shot him a look, even a brief one. He was used to women looking at him, which he enjoyed immensely and was great for his ego, but at the moment, he could only think of Stephanie. In a flash, Damon had the minion by the throat, threatening him with his vampiric eyes. "You're just a little too curious about me, aren't you? Where is your puppet master right now?"

Struggling to breathe, the young werewolf managed to whisper, "At the Memphis airport. He's taking a private plane."

"When is that leaving?"

"He is already airborne. He will be here soon. You're going with him to London."

"Says who?"

Damon suddenly felt surrounded. He slowly let go of the dark-haired beast and looked around. He met the eyes of three individuals – a blond male werewolf, a female witch, and a female vampire. Damon threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Looks like you got me! Too bad Old Pops couldn't handle this all on his own. He sure scraped the bottom of the barrel to come up with you all."

"Shut up, Salvatore!" It was the witch. "You do not want to get on my bad side!"

"Oh, I get it. This is your chance to get revenge on me for the witches I've killed, who were probably your friends or relatives. Well, I'll be happy to have you join them if you get on my bad side!"

She took a step towards him, but the dark-haired male werewolf extended his arm to block her from advancing. "Mikael told us he had a mouth on him. We have to keep him here."

"What does he want with me?" Damon asked.

"Mikael doesn't tell us his plans, we just do as we're told," he replied.

_He wants me to help him bring down Klaus. Steph is just the bait._

They all stood in silence, watching each other carefully. "I hope you all realize that you're doomed when this goes down," Damon said in a mocking tone.

"Mikael has promised us a new kind of immortality," the vampire replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Do you really think it's a good idea to trust a dead guy?"

The witch stepped forward. "He has witches on the other side, my sisters, helping him."

"So, what's in this for you?"

"Power. He will make me the most powerful witch in the world."

"Promises, promises. Again, I ask, do you really think it's a good idea to trust a dead guy?"

"Oh, what does he know? He can't even hold onto a girlfriend for more than a decade," spat the other werewolf, who had sandy blond hair and a European accent.

_Holding back the urge to rip this guy's heart out – gotta stay cool_

"Mikael's here – we need to get on board," the female vampire announced, ushering everyone towards the runway. Damon walked casually as the others began running. "Mikael doesn't like to be kept waiting, Salvatore! Move it!" She grabbed his arm and forced him to walk faster.

"Hey, watch where you stick those claws! This happens to be 100% Italian leather," he brushed off her hand and rubbed the arm of his leather jacket, examining it for damage. He noticed her rolling her eyes out of the corner of his vision. Smirking at his little victory, he proudly walked onto the plane, not recognizing Mikael and walking right past him.

"You haven't changed a bit, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon stopped and turned around to face the new Mikael. "Did you choose that face on purpose, or were you just desperate?"

Mikael slowly smiled coldly, nodding his head. "Still the arrogant young vampire that thinks he has all the answers, hmm?" He stood from his seat and stepped inches in front of Damon. "After all, everyone, including your precious Stephanie, knows that you are a selfish bastard that shouldn't be trusted."

_Fuck, he knows what I wrote in the note. _Having difficulty hiding his disturbance at the invasion of his privacy, he swallowed and replied with deadly intention, "You need to deal with your son without my help and you need to leave Stephanie out of this."

"My whole purpose here is to make Niklaus suffer, and, of course, eventually eliminate the vampire race off the face of the earth. You know this. Right now, he has your girl in his custody. I would think that you'd love the opportunity to take back what is yours and knock my 'son' off his high horse. Am I right?"

"If I feel like it."

Mikael laughed menacingly. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink? We've got a long flight ahead of us."

* * *

The stares and whispers were much more than Steph expected as she and Klaus emerged from the restroom. They sat down in their seats and immediately ordered their drinks. Steph's stomach was in knots as she agonized over what had happened between her and Klaus. He leaned over to her and said quietly, "You have nothing to feel guilty for. Faithfulness does not come easy for an immortal. Didn't you know that?"

She looked at him incredulously. "That can't be true!"

"Well, it's not like you and Damon were committed, am I right?"

Steph thought it over, then sighed, "No, I guess we weren't committed. Not officially."

"I can assure you that Damon and Elena had their moments of weakness with others, too. It's the blood lust, you see. It can be so powerful that it takes control of all other senses. So, you cannot feel guilty for indulging in what you are."

"I love Damon."

"And you love me."

She looked down. "Yes."

"Well, matters of the heart for an immortal are something entirely different. I suggest you try and rest some more. I know I'm rather tired after our enjoyable interlude." He gave her a cocky grin, kissed her seductively on the lips, then closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

She did the same, trying to erase the guilt that weighed heavy on her heart.

* * *

"Wake up, Love. We've landed."

Steph opened her eyes and saw Klaus standing over her. His blue-gray eyes stared into hers and she was lost for a moment. _I wish he wouldn't look at me like that. _"Where's the minion?" She looked around and noticed that everyone else was gone.

"I have sent him on his way. I discovered that Mikael does not know the exact location of my vacation home. Using my special influence, I convinced him that we will be staying in London for the day. That will buy us some time."

"What if Mikael finds us anyway, shows up, and we're not ready to do the spell?"

"I always have a back-up plan. Now, let's go." He escorted her out of the plane and through the airport terminal, where a car was waiting for them.

It was near midnight and the moonlight shed a gentle glow on the landscape. The English countryside was full of winding roads and small farms. Steph couldn't stop staring at the beauty of it all and, even though she had been there before, it was like seeing it for the first time. She could feel Klaus watching her. Almost instinctually, she reached over and found his hand without taking her eyes off her surroundings. This place was special to her and it was because of him. He was her savior at that difficult time in her life and this was her heavenly escape. They finally reached Klaus's home by the sea. While he went inside to make sure everything was in order, Steph took her time walking around the garden area that was full of sweet-smelling flowers, the small dock leading to the water, and the large willow trees that had to have been there for centuries. She stopped at the water's edge, gazing out at the vast body of water. Klaus walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"My servants have prepared dinner. Would you like to dine on the deck?"

She turned to him and nodded. They walked together arm in arm back to his house and settled at the outdoor dining table. The servants were humans: one attractive male and one attractive female. The male served Stephanie a glass of Pinot Noir and an English cucumber salad. The female served the same to Klaus. Once they went inside, Steph asked, "How long have they worked for you?"

"About two years. Both are learned chefs from London that can make just about anything your heart desires."

"They clean, too?"

"Yes. Anything I ask of them, they do." They both began to eat. "How is your salad?"

"Very good. You remembered my favorite wine."

"How could I forget? The last time we were here, I purchased a bottle of Pinot Grigio and you almost threw it at me." They both laughed.

"If you recall, it was more than just the wrong wine that upset me."

"Yes, you were jealous of the lovely young delivery girl from the village that brought it here."

"She was nothing but a flirt."

"Well, you took care of her, didn't you, Love?"

She remembered vividly draining her dry and enjoying every moment of it as Klaus watched. He had praised her for acting on her instincts, even though she felt guilty for what she had done. "I remember what I did, but more importantly, I remember that my greatest joy was pleasing you."

Klaus chuckled softly. "That is true, Sweetheart. Your devotion to me was extraordinary and I was a fool to let you go." He leaned over and took her hand. "I humbly ask for a second chance."

Steph gazed into his soft eyes. "Klaus, I'm sorry. I can't."

"Because of Damon," he said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Yes, because of Damon. You were my hero when you found me and I will always love you for that. You gave me a new life when I thought I didn't want to live anymore. You left and I moved on."

His eyes showed disappointment and a slight pain of rejection. "Well, we have to live with our choices, don't we? Well, perhaps someday you will need me again." He gently ran his fingers up and down her arm, giving her goose bumps. "All you have to do is ask."

The servants brought the second course, which was beef Wellington with red potatoes. They ate in silence, occasionally looking at each other with an awkward glance. Once they finished, Klaus summoned his servants and they stood at attention near the table. He looked over at Stephanie and said, "Would you care to join me for dessert?" She knew what he meant, but was somehow afraid to move. He stood up and began circling the female servant, stroking her exposed skin, then gently took her into his arms and kissed her seductively. Stephanie experienced a brief moment of jealousy, but then experienced a mix of raw hunger and lust as she watched him plunge his fangs into the girl's neck, gulping her blood with ferocity. She could feel the veins pushing under her eyes as she looked at the waiting male servant. Slowly standing up, she paused briefly before walking towards him, eager to do the same to him as Klaus had done to the girl. She couldn't wait to taste him and did not hesitate to bite his neck and drink. His blood was nourishing to her every core and she could feel her body growing strength from it. Suddenly, Klaus pulled her from him, enraging her. She knew she must have sounded like an animal as he restrained her with his arms.

"That's quite enough, Love. I still require his services, so please do not kill him."

Steph calmed down, then stared into his eyes, overcome with lust once again that she could not control. A tear slid down her cheek as she felt the guilt of desiring him when she wanted to be with Damon. Klaus seized the opportunity and claimed her mouth with his own. She couldn't resist. He trailed his lips down her throat, tasting her skin at her pulse point. In a husky voice, he whispered to her, "I must have you again, Love. You cannot tell me that you don't want me to ravage you once more."

She looked into his eyes, desperately hoping to see something there that would end her desire for him once and for all. It didn't exist and she knew it never would. "Yes, Klaus, I do want you. I just can't do this again!" She pushed him away, hot tears stinging her eyes. A flash of anger crossed his features, then he took a frightening, predatory stance as he released his hold on her, sparking a fear of him that she had never experienced before. "I'm sorry, Klaus. Please don't…"

"Please don't what? Force myself on you?" He studied her expression with disgust. His voice became slightly strained, reflecting how she had affected him. "Do you think that low of me, Love?"

Steph was ashamed to admit to herself that the thought did cross her mind. "No, Klaus. I know you wouldn't do that. It's just that I've never seen you angry…"

"Any male with normal functioning hormones would naturally be angry when an alluring female rejects his advances after giving clear signals that she wants to become intimate! I have always held deserving women with the utmost respect. Of course, your boyfriend has enlightened you on my Big Bad Hybrid status, so why not add attempted rape to my long list of crimes?" He grabbed the wine bottle, finished off the remaining Pinot Noir, and threw the bottle against the deck, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

Steph stared at the shards of glass, tears welling up in her eyes as the painful truth fell out of her mouth. "Your biggest crime is that you won't allow yourself to love! All I ever wanted was your love in return! But, of course, you think that faithfulness can't be achieved because we are immortal. I don't believe that and I never will! That's why I was able to move on with my life after you left, even though Elijah took away my memories of you! I never had your love and I knew that I never would!" Klaus took a step towards her, but stopped. At that moment, they both paused to listen to a distant howling coming from the nearby woods.

He looked at her, then said with a spark of challenge in his eyes, "Well, our visitors have begun to arrive. It's time to prepare for the spell." He opened the cellar door and motioned for her to descend the stairs. Looking up at the moon, Steph tried to dismiss the sense of foreboding that overcame her. Drops of rain began to fall and a gentle rumble of thunder stirred the eerie silence. "You are still obligated to help me, so I suggest that we do not waste any more time rehashing our past or analyzing feelings that obviously do not matter to either one of us." A shiver went down her body as he looked at her with a detached coldness in his eyes. She was genuinely afraid as she slowly climbed down the stairs into the darkness, with Klaus following close behind.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A SAFE HAVEN**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 – A Safe Haven_

A gentle rain was falling as the plane landed. The long flight was surprisingly uneventful and Damon was able to keep to himself for the most part, except when the annoying vampire chick sat down next to him and tried to hurl insults at him. Being the older vampire, he easily compelled her to shut up. Walking out of the airport, Damon looked up and saw that it was near dawn, but the storm clouds obscured most of the sunlight. Damon watched every move carefully that was made by his traveling companions, trying to come up with a way to escape from them without arousing suspicion. Unfortunately, he was outnumbered. They filed into a waiting car and were driven to a nearby Inn that was secluded and very rustic. As they sat around the cozy living room, Mikael looked at Damon. "I want you to text your girlfriend."

Staring at him for a moment with a raised brow, he went ahead and obliged, questioning his motive.

_**Are you okay? Where are you?**_

He waited. No response. After about two minutes, he dialed her number. It rang, then went to voice mail.

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, that means one of two things: either Niklaus has done something to prevent her from answering you, or she is ignoring you on purpose. Which do you think it is?"

Damon didn't hesitate to respond. "Or, option three: your crazy wife has done something to her."

* * *

The cellar was pitch black. Steph carefully made her way down the stairs, then stopped, hoping Klaus would lead her or tell her where to go. He stopped behind her and put his hands on her waist, causing shivers to go up and down her body.  
"Wait here," he commanded as she felt him move past her. After a few sounds of footsteps, a candle was lit, revealing a small room with a bookshelf and a trunk against the wall, and a small table in the center. Klaus began going through the bookshelf, apparently looking for something specific. She stood still, afraid to move. He stopped searching when he came across a box that was shaped like a book. He moved it to the table and opened it. Klaus looked up at Steph. "You must come and see this." When he saw the fear in her eyes, he softened his expression and whispered, "Trust me."

She relaxed and walked over to him and looked down into the box. Inside was a very old mirror. She was fascinated by the intricate carvings on the handle and instinctively wanted to hold it. It was beautiful. Looking at Klaus for permission, Steph asked, "May I?"

"By all means," he replied with a hint of a smile, gesturing to the mirror.

Stephanie took it carefully in her hands, turning it over, studying it in detail. She stared into the looking-glass, seeing her reflection slowly dissipate and the reflection of another blond woman take its place. The necklace around her neck began to feel warm and she could see it light up in the reflection. "Klaus, what's happening?"

He looked at her with deadly seriousness. "She's here." At that moment, the candle blew out as a wind came out of nowhere, chilling the room instantly. Steph put the mirror down and tried to reach for Klaus. A strange glow emitted from the mirror and Stephanie felt her knees buckle. Everything went dark.

* * *

Damon continued to try and contact Steph, taking sips of the complimentary Bourbon that the Inn had provided for him, at Mikael's request. _Go ahead, try and bribe me with my liquor of choice. I'm not crazy enough to willingly help a vampire hunter after what happened with Elena, even if it means giving Big Bad Hybrid what he deserves, the bastard._

"If they're hanging out in London, why don't you just let me go out there and look for her?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Patience," Mikael snapped. "I know that Niklaus gave my servant false information to throw us off. I have a feeling that Stephanie will be joining us of her own accord."

* * *

A distant voice aroused Steph from her unconsciousness. She opened her eyes and looked over to see Klaus lying next to her on the floor. He looked extremely uncomfortable. It was dawn and light had broken through the darkness. "Klaus, what happened?"

"Immobilization spell. I can't move. Can you?"

Steph pushed herself up on her elbows. Then, she wiggled her fingers. "Yeah, I can move." She moved closer to Klaus. Cautiously touching his arm, she asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"You must communicate with her. I cannot defend myself, or you if I am like this. Please."

The helplessness in his voice broke her heart. She kissed his forehead before standing up and looking into the mirror, holding the necklace between her fingers. "Esther! Please take the spell off! I'll do whatever you want me to do!" A rush of wind came through once again and Steph felt Esther's presence glaring at her through the mirror.

"I will not remove the spell until I know why I have been summoned back here," Esther declared. Steph aimed the mirror towards Klaus so they could see each other.

"Mother, Mikael is back to torment me and I need you to send him back across the veil for good," Klaus exclaimed with as much force as he could muster.

"Niklaus, what you ask requires a great deal of magic. I will need all of my artifacts in place." Esther studied her son in detail. "Something is different. What has changed, my son?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"This woman who wears my necklace, she has chosen to help you?"

"Yes, Esther," Steph interjected, "I want to help him. I love him." Steph looked at Klaus and saw a mixture of gratitude and disbelief on his face.

"Well, Niklaus, you have earned the love of another. No easy feat for you. Do you love her in return?"

Stephanie's gaze was still locked with Klaus's as she anxiously awaited his response. His eyes studied her intently for what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes, Mother. I do love her." Klaus shifted his eyes to the mirror.

Esther stared at her son, then finally responded, "I believe you want to love her, Niklaus. You still do not know how to love another. I can see it in your eyes. Your need to control has kept your heart closed from everyone around you. My necklace has given me insight into this woman and she does love you, but she also loves another. It was Mikael's fault that you lost your chance with her. Is this true, Niklaus?"

"I left her to find Mikael when I heard he had come back. He found my drawing of her and tracked her down. He is following us. I believe he is already here in England."

Closing her eyes, Esther inhaled deeply and seemed to be concentrating. "Yes, he is here with several others, including Damon Salvatore."

Steph's heart leaped when she heard his name. "Is he alright?"

"He is unharmed. I believe he is here to help Mikael destroy Niklaus. I will help you, my son."

"Please don't hurt Damon! He's here for me, not to get Klaus," Steph responded, panicked.

The look in Esther's eyes was threatening. "I will be the judge of that. I know Damon well enough not to trust him."

Klaus regained his ability to move and slowly stood up next to Stephanie. "I will have to go into London to get your spell book. I do not want to risk leaving Stephanie here alone."

"I have put a protective spell around this house. You and Stephanie may come and go, but no one else may enter without my permission. That is all I can do for you right now. My time is limited here. Bring all the artifacts and I will send my husband back to where he belongs."

"How much time do we have?" Steph asked.

"Until the next sunrise. No more." Esther's image dissipated, leaving Steph's visage in the mirror.

Steph turned to Klaus. "So, what else do we need?"

"Elijah is to bring her dagger and chalice. I have a long distance to travel in order to retrieve her spell book."

"You better get going, then."

"You need to come with me."

"I'll be fine by myself. Rina put a spell on my ring. I can defend myself against an Original. Did you think I never figured out that you were planning to use me as bait to bring him here?"

Klaus took a deep breath. "It was much more than that, Love." He brushed his fingertips across her cheek.

"I'm ready to serve my purpose as a diversion so you can do what you need to do. I'm not going to wait around here for Mikael. I'm going to find him first and I'll keep him busy so you have enough time to get the book and get back here."

He stared at her, then reluctantly agreed. A slow smile came across his face. "Bravery suits you, Miss Cole."

She smiled in return. "We all have a stake in this, don't we? Get to London and I'll meet you back here." As she turned to leave, he gently grasped her arm, causing her to look back at him.

He stepped up to her, held her face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. "Thank you, Stephanie."

_He's beautiful when he's being nice. _"Be careful, Klaus." He took off using his incredible speed. She darted out of the cellar and began looking around cautiously. Pulling out her phone, she saw that Damon had been trying to contact her.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REUNION, PART II**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 – Reunion, Part II_

The silence was getting on Damon's nerves. "Anyone up for a game of Pictionary?" He raised an eyebrow, looking around at everyone. They stared back at him with annoyance. He shrugged his shoulders, then polished off another glass of Bourbon. The phone in his pocket vibrated. _Please let it be Steph. _He quickly pulled it out and answered it. Relief washed over him as he saw her name on his phone.

"You okay?" Damon asked, with feigned control.

"Oh, Damon! I've got to see you. Where are you?"

"I'm having tea time with Mikael and his friends." Damon looked over at Mikael. "Do you wanna help me out on how to give her directions?"

Mikael briefly explained how to get to the Inn and Damon relayed it to Steph.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you okay?"

"You know me, Steph. I never stay bored for long."

She could almost hear his smirk. "Mikael hasn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine. See you soon."

"Bye."

As he hung up, Damon looked disgustedly at Mikael. "No one lays a finger on her, understand?"

"You have nothing to fear from me, Mr. Salvatore. However, I cannot control what my 'crazy wife' might do." He laughed menacingly, tapped the witch and the dark-haired werewolf on the shoulder, and walked out the front door with both of them close behind.

Damon looked over at the blond werewolf and the vampire, who were watching him with intensity. "So you two were left to babysit me, huh? How long is Pops gonna be gone?"

"As long as it takes," replied the werewolf.

"For what?"

"You ask too many questions," the vampire snarled.

"Look, Cupcake, you can stop with the badass attitude. I know a tough chick when I see one and you definitely ain't one."

She lunged at him, but the blond werewolf had her in a vice grip before she could touch Damon. "Mikael said we still need him for now. Hands off."

"As soon as I can, I am going to make him sorry!" She screamed.

"I already am sorry – to be stuck here with you, so there!" Damon retorted with a smirk, enjoying taunting her. He brought out his phone and began playing solitaire. It took about an hour and a half for Steph to arrive. She texted him to let him know that she was waiting outside. Ignoring the eyes on him, he burst out the front door and saw her through the rain. She stood a good distance away, staring at him. His heart pounded in his chest, anxious to hold her again. The guilt over leaving her had not left him and he was eager to make it up to her. He took a few steps toward her, but she ran to him and found her way into his arms. They pressed their lips together in a welcoming kiss as he lifted her slightly off the ground.

"I thought I might never see you again!" Steph fought back tears as she studied him, palming his face in her hands.

"Same here." He stroked her hair, brushing back the wet tendrils that were falling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about everything!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks, melding with the falling rain. She hugged him tight.

It felt so good to hold her again. He gently pushed back far enough to look at her. "What the hell are you sorry for? I'm the idiot that left you alone! You don't need to be sorry for anything!" He crushed his lips on hers and shared a passionate kiss.

The guilt was overwhelming her. "Damon, I have to tell you what happened between me and Klaus…"

_I can guess what happened and I don't need to hear about it. _"No, you don't. I don't give a shit about what happened because it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left you. It's my fault and I am going to make it up to you." _I'm never leaving her again._

"You really don't care that Klaus and I…?" She asked with disbelief, but was halted by Damon's hand over her mouth. _Sorry, Steph – really don't need to hear it right now._

"I'm the last person to be judging you, Steph. Ask anyone who knows me." He gave her a sympathetic, half-hearted smile.

Steph was overcome with relief and felt more love for him than she ever felt for anyone else. "I want to be with you more than anything, do you know that?" She kissed him with as much fervor as he had a moment ago. _I'm never letting him leave again._

"Oh, please! Enough already. Get inside, both of you!" shouted the vampire chick with disgust.

They both turned to look at her. "Chill out!" Damon shouted back to her. Damon grasped Steph's hand and led her inside. Although there was plenty of seating in the living room, Damon chose to sit on the floor by the fire, pulling Steph down in front of him. He reached over and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the arm of the nearby sofa and wrapped it around her. Pulling her closer, she leaned her back against his chest and nestled herself against him. He put his arms around her and inhaled the scent of her hair, kissing her temple. They enjoyed this brief time together, not saying a word and listening to the crackling fire. A sudden noise outside got the attention of everyone in the room.

"What was that?" asked the vampire.

"Stay here," commanded the blond werewolf. He stepped outside. It was deadly silent for the next moment, causing the vampire to stand up, guarded. The door burst open and the werewolf was slammed against the wall. Elijah walked in, straightening his suit jacket, still looking professional even after a scuffle. He turned to Damon and Stephanie.

"This is one strong werewolf. I wonder where my father found this one." Elijah turned his attention back to his victim, who was wiping blood off his lip in a very cool and calm manner.

In a flash, the female vampire lunged at Stephanie, who was knocked flat on her back. She bared her fangs in self-defense, trying to push the unwelcome attacker off of her. There was a quick cracking sound, then a wooden object impaled the female vampire through the heart from the other side. Damon had broken a chair leg and stabbed her with it. She fell off to the side and Damon helped Steph to her feet. _He saved my life._

"Are you hurt?" He demanded as he quickly examined her.

Steph shook her head no in reply, looking down at the dead vampire. She had never seen a dead vampire before. The desiccation had set in and it was not a pleasant sight. "You killed her - without hesitation."

Damon's breathing had been rapid due to the adrenaline and was slowly calming down. "Better her than you. Kill or be killed – sometimes that's our only choice."

A blur from the other side of the room caught their attention as they saw the werewolf dash out the door, Elijah staring after him. "Something's not right," Elijah mumbled, "He shouldn't be able to move that fast." He turned to Stephanie. "Where is Niklaus?"

"He went to London to get your mother's spell book."

"Good. I'll find him. In the meantime, stay here with Damon until I call you."

"What if Mikael comes back?" She asked.

"He's being watched. Everything will play out as it should. Rest assured." She nodded and watched Elijah dash out the door.

Steph couldn't help but look at the dead vampire again. "What was she like?"

"That's an odd question to ask at this particular point in time," Damon muttered.

"Just curious."

Damon's expression as he looked at the staked vampire turned to disgust. "She was a total bitch. Look what she did to my jacket..."

* * *

Damon acquired a room key from the front desk and escorted Steph up the stairs. Their room was cozy, like the living room, but a little more romantic. A claw-foot bathtub rested in the bathroom alcove off to one side. He went over and turned the water on. They took off their jackets and hung them on the coat rack. "The first thing we need to do is get out of these wet clothes," Damon began undressing her first, taking her off guard for a moment. Immediately noticing her reaction, he looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you've suddenly become shy?"

She laughed nervously. "No, it's not that. I just feel self-conscious."

"Because you fucked Klaus?"

Her eyes grew wide at his words. She tried to understand the expression on his face. _It's almost like he's laughing at me. _"Am I not supposed to feel any guilt at all about what I did with him?"

Damon sighed and took a deep breath. "First of all, you fed from him, didn't you?"

She nodded, feeling ashamed. "I was hungry."

"See, you broke rule number 1 again. Do you think you still would have fucked him if you hadn't been hungry?"

"No, I wouldn't have."

"There you go. Steph, all you need to remember is that the blood lust is the most powerful emotion a vampire can feel and it overrides everything – loyalty, friendship, love, you name it. Point number two: I was a sucky boyfriend who left you hanging without any type of commitment. Point number three: the same thing happened to me, except what I did was worse. I fucked Katherine when I was committed to Elena. She forgave me and took me back. So, how can I not do the same for you?"

"You never really stopped loving Katherine, did you?"

"Old habits die hard," he responded through a slightly clenched jaw.

"I still love Klaus. I wish I didn't."

Damon held her face in his hands. "I'm going to go against my normal M.O. and lay my heart on the line. I am in love with you. I want to be with you more than anything and I would be perfectly happy spending the next however many decades by your side, faithfully yours. Now, you tell me what you want."

Steph didn't have to hesitate as the tears welled up in her eyes. _Faithfully yours._ "I want the same. I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of ever being without you."

"Then, I guess we have a commitment." He kissed her with an intensity that made her knees feel like jelly. He stepped away long enough to turn the water off, watching the steam rise from the water just long enough for her to step behind him and place her hands on his shoulders.

"I know this is going to sound cliché, but I think you know me better than I know myself." She leaned her cheek against his back, despite the wetness of his shirt, inhaling his faint scent. He reached over and placed a soft kiss on her hand. "Turn around," she whispered in his ear. He obeyed. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his body. Trying to hide her excitement at his gorgeous chest, she began planting soft, lingering kisses across his pectorals, then trailed up his collarbone to his neck. It thrilled her to hear his breathing increase ever so slightly. She moved her hands down to remove his jeans and underwear. They clung to his skin and did not budge easily. He quickly took over and had them off with his shoes and socks. Her eyes studied his physique and she couldn't help but mutter, "Damon, you're perfect."

"So are you," he replied and began removing her clothes, kissing her full on the lips as his hands worked quickly. He led her to the bathtub, stepping in first, then helping her to join him. They both sat down and instantly warmed up as she leaned her back on his chest, wrapping her arms around his knees. Both breathed a sigh of relaxation as the hot bath water soothed their cold bodies. They took their time, helping each other wash and enjoying each other's presence. She settled back against his chest once again and turned her head just enough to nestle under his perfect jawline. "I love you, Damon."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too. Why do I have a feeling there's more you want to tell me?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm scared – about the spell."

"Don't be. I've seen enough witchcraft in my lifetime to know that if something gets screwed up, there's usually a way to fix it. Besides, I have more important things I want you to think about right now, like how I'm going to make you come over and over until I say you've had enough."

The heat in her face was overwhelming as the desire for him began to well up inside her. She moved just enough so that his lips could claim hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue eagerly played with hers. They both stood, their hands roaming over each other's wet skin. The scent of the English lavender soap they used hung heavy in the air, creating a romantic aphrodisiac. His fingers roamed down her belly and then further, slipping inside her opening.

"You are so wet. God, I want you." He turned her around and positioned her so that she was bent over, leaning on the edge of the tub for support. His manhood entered her with no effort and he began thrusting, holding her hips to him with each movement. Her cries of ecstasy drove his desire, causing him to increase his pace, slamming into her harder and faster.

Steph held tightly to the edge of the tub, savoring the feel of their oneness. She felt her orgasm building, but just out of reach. As if reading her mind, he reached around and fingered her, bringing about her release, with his following shortly afterwards. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held tight to her, holding her up on her weak legs. They stayed like that for a moment until they could catch their breath. She felt him pull out of her she watched him step out of the tub and quickly dry off with a towel. She felt empty somehow, in more ways than one. He tossed her a towel and she dried herself off. As soon as she finished, he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed and her fleeting sense of abandonment was gone. Looking into his beautiful blue eyes, she realized that this gorgeous male vampire would never leave her side as he stared at her with love and devotion. Laying her down gently, he kissed her, stroked her hair, and began moving his hands on her body as she anticipated his growing hardness giving her pleasure once again.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SHOWDOWN**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 – Showdown_

"Steph, wake up," Damon gently commanded.

Her eyes opened and realized that she was not alone with him in the room any longer. It was dark outside and the moonlight began to show through the window. The two werewolves were surrounding the bed. She looked at Damon, who was fully dressed. Before she could find her words, he answered the question for her.

"I was very rudely awakened by the sound of large hairy feet stomping around outside, so I decided to investigate. Here they are, smelly as ever, ready to take you back to Klaus's love nest." He tossed her clothes to her and she managed to get dressed under the covers. They exchanged a final glance before being escorted out to a waiting car, with Mikael and the witch inside.

The dark-haired werewolf got behind the wheel as the remaining travelers got in. There were a lot of curvy roads and hills, which the driver was not handling well. "Hey, are you sure you're qualified to drive here?" The driver ignored Damon's insult. As the car slowed towards its destination, Damon saw the English cottage where Klaus had taken Stephanie. He took a deep breath, blocking the images of the two of them out of his mind. She slipped her hand into his and he squeezed it with as much reassurance as he could as they stepped outside. The travelers were only able to take a few steps before an invisible barrier blocked their path towards the house. Mikael looked at his witch companion. She looked back at him and explained that this was an extremely powerful witch's spell.

Mikael looked again upon the house and said one word, "Esther."

* * *

The rain continued to come down in large drops, soaking Damon's clothes and hair. Mikael commanded Stephanie to retrieve the mirror so he could communicate with his Esther. In the meantime, they all stood in front of the house, waiting for the witch in their company to try different spells to break through the barrier. Damon couldn't resist throwing a barb at her. "You call yourself a witch? A Bennett would have already come up with a solution by now."

She shot him an evil glance, then continued to mumble to herself. Then, through the downpour, he caught a glimpse of Stephanie emerging from the cellar. Suddenly, he saw her stumble and fall, as if weakened by something. His heart leaped in response and a bad feeling hit him in the gut. He glanced over at Mikael with a silent plea.

"Go to her, Damon. I'll give you a few minutes out of the goodness of my heart."

He swallowed, trying to hold back his worry. "Yeah, your dead decayed heart. She's staying behind that barrier, do you understand? I am not handing her back over to you."

"Well, that depends on whether you choose to help me or help Niklaus. I strongly suggest you and your beautiful girlfriend choose to help me."

Damon shot him a reluctant gaze. "Damn you." Mikael laughed in response. He ran toward Steph, trying to read her expression as her face became clearer as he approached her. She had managed to stand up, but was not moving very fast. His progress was stopped abruptly by the invisible wall that protected the house. Steph began to step forward, but Damon stopped her. "Steph, don't cross the barrier."

"I have to, but I can barely move."

"Give me the mirror. Let me handle this."

"No, it has to be me. Esther will only communicate through me because of the necklace. Carry me to him."

She stared into his beautiful blue eyes as he swept her into his arms and carried her back to Mikael and his minions.

"A wise decision, Mr. Salvatore." Mikael bowed towards Stephanie. "I never took the opportunity to tell you, Miss Cole, that Niklaus's drawing failed to do justice to your immense beauty."

"Why don't you leave Klaus alone? Hasn't he suffered enough because of you?" She shouted.

"He deserves no mercy from me or from anyone. Now that I have seen with my own eyes that my dear departed wife has decided to help protect him, I have no choice but to bring my secret weapon out into the open."

"This can't be good," Damon muttered as he helped Steph to stand beside him. He looked over at her, cocked his eyebrow, and squeezed her hand. "Hold onto me, whatever happens."

Steph whispered back, "I'm never letting you go."

Mikael stared at the necklace around Steph's neck. "Now, my dear, let my wife know that I wish to see her."

She looked at Damon, who watched intently. At that moment, Klaus and Elijah cautiously approached the group, Klaus inside the invisible barrier and Elijah just outside it. Mikael began to laugh diabolically. "Perfect timing, my boys. I'm glad you are here for this momentous occasion for the Mikaelson family." Damon's grip held Stephanie steady as she held the mirror so that Mikael could see into the looking-glass. Closing her eyes, Steph touched the necklace with her other hand, and opened her eyes. The necklace began to warm and give off the same glow as before. Soon, Esther was in view. Her expression was one of disgust.

"Mikael. What do you wish to see me about?"

"Esther, I suggest you take the spell off this house."

"Why should I? My promise to obey you ended many centuries ago."

He laughed in response. "Oh, my dear, you have no idea what I am about to reveal to you."

"What could you possibly have to threaten me with that I cannot overcome with my magic?"

"I was extremely unhappy when I found out about Niklaus being fathered by that werewolf creature that you were somehow smitten with. But, I decided to forgive you and give Niklaus my name anyway. I couldn't understand what the appeal of the werewolves were for you, until I met Sarah. Then, I understood. Her blood was intoxicating. She was kind enough to bear me a son, who I didn't know existed until I met her again on the other side. Would you like to meet him, Esther?"

The stunned look on her face was enough to cause Stephanie to feel sorry for her. She looked at Damon.

"Another Original Hybrid…" Damon mused, with a slight upward turn of his mouth.

Mikael turned to his group of minions and the werewolf with the sandy blond hair stepped forward. "This is my son, Joseph. He has lived opposite of Niklaus all these centuries, as a werewolf. His vampirism was suppressed by an ancient curse. Until now. I need one more thing to release Joseph from his curse, then he will be able to put an end to my biggest disappointment, my 'son' Niklaus."

Steph looked over at Klaus, who had left the barrier and was standing in shock next to Elijah, who was also in a state of disbelief. They both looked at Joseph, who stood smirking with pure confidence. Her heart broke for Klaus as she watched him trying to hold back an insurmountable amount of rage and pain. He suddenly shouted, "The time is now, Mother!" Esther shouted out as Klaus cut Elijah's hand and his own hand, dripping the blood into the chalice. The necklace glowed brighter than ever as a lightning bolt came from the mirror, shot up into the sky, and back down to the chalice, causing it to smoke. Damon reluctantly released Stephanie so that he could tackle the witch to the ground, just as she was preparing a spell. The dark-haired werewolf jumped on top of Damon and he fought both of them as best he could. In the meantime, Klaus held the chalice and Elijah began reading out of the spell book. Mikael dropped to his knees in pain, holding his head. Joseph attempted to bring his father back to a standing position, but he began to dematerialize out of his hands.

"You will never be rid of me, Boy! I will remain with you forever. Joseph is your new enemy here on earth and he will have his full powers, even if I am gone!" As Mikael's screams of agony began to subside, he was suddenly silenced and vanished into thin air.

As the power from the necklace ceased, Steph collapsed to the ground, utterly exhausted. Elijah and Klaus quickly assisted Damon and managed to free him of his attackers, pinning them to the ground. Damon ran over to Steph. He examined her and saw that the necklace was marking her skin. He quickly took it off and held it up to Elijah. Before he could take it, the necklace was snatched by an unseen hand and Joseph lunged at Damon. Elijah gathered his mother's artifacts, at the urging of his brother, and ran them back inside the house. Joseph and Damon continued struggling while Steph could feel the power of her ring take over, giving her the energy she needed. She jumped on top of Joseph and managed to move him off Damon, slamming him into a nearby tree. Joseph lunged for her neck and bit her. Steph screamed out in pain as Joseph rammed into Klaus, causing him to lose his grip on his two victims. Joseph ran off with the witch and the other werewolf into the darkness. "I need the vial… I left it inside…" Sliding down the tree, quickly losing consciousness, she saw Damon and Klaus coming toward her…

Damon held Steph in his arms, examining the wolf bite. He looked at Klaus, who was kneeling by his side. "Well? Do I have to ask you to save her or are you going to do it because you actually give a damn about her?"

Klaus stared at the younger Salvatore and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I hope you know that you're one lucky bastard." He bit into his arm and began to feed Stephanie. "She really is something else." She slowly awoke and devoured his blood. Damon turned away, fighting the jealousy building up inside him. The three slowly stood up and Stephanie leaned against the tree, regaining her bearings. "How do you feel, Love?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

She looked at him, remembering the painful secret he was just given. "I think I should be asking you that question."

"This Joseph character is nothing to me. I am and will always be the Alpha Male and the Original Hybrid. Make no mistake, I will hunt him down and he will be sorry that he ever crossed my path." He leaned in and kissed Stephanie quickly but passionately. "You know where I am if you ever need me." He gave her one final seductive glance, then began to walk away, stopping to whisper to Damon, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just remember, Mate, I had her first." Then, he was gone.

Damon's jaw clenched in response. For the first time in a long time, he didn't have a good comeback ready. He quickly realized that he didn't give a shit what Klaus said and a satisfied smirk crossed his face. He got the girl. Again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Thank you for your reviews and support. I hope you loved this story as much as I loved writing it! I have some ideas for a sequel, if any of you are interested! Please leave me reviews or message me. I would love to hear from you! Thanks again for reading.**

**Update:**

**There will be a sequel! I have begun writing it, but will be a while before I begin posting. Please put me on your Author alert list and I will let you know how it is progressing!**


End file.
